


How Did That Happen?

by Northjet



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northjet/pseuds/Northjet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU  The ladies are still doctors, but they are both players.  What happens when they meet?  Eventual Calzona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Again, I'm just playing with the characters.
> 
> Author's Note: The friendships are a little different in this fic. It's also a little more lighthearted than Not So Fast.

Chapter 1

Arizona Robbins was on the hunt. She was at Joe’s with her best friend/wingman Mark Sloan. They were sitting at the bar looking at people and trying to pick who interested them the most. Finally Arizona’s eyes landed on a cute red head. Mark saw the look on her face and immediately turned to see who she was looking at.

“Ooooh. She’s nice.“ He said with a grin.

“That she is.” Arizona responded.

“So are we going to play it like usual? I come on strong and you swoop in to save her from having to deal with me?” Mark asked.

Arizona nodded and Mark stood up. Just as he was about to head over Arizona noticed him sit back down heavily.

“What are you waiting for? She’s…” Arizona trailed off when she noticed Mark was distracted. She looked over and noticed the red head was no longer alone. In fact, a hot, hot brunette had grabbed her attention. The brunette wore a body hugging blue dress. Her curves, oh my, her curves thought Arizona. The brunette was whispering to the red head and whatever she was saying had the red head mesmerized. The red head gulped heavily, went to her table, grabbed her purse and grabbed the brunette’s hand and headed for the door.

Arizona couldn’t believe it. It didn’t take the brunette long to talk the red head out of the bar. Mark turned and looked at Arizona and then he started laughing. Hard.

“What’s so funny?” Arizona scowled.

“That smoking hot brunette just snaked your girl out from under you. It rarely happens and it’s damn funny when it does. When you pick a woman, you usually end up going home with them.”

“She wasn’t mine…yet.” Arizona grumbled while Mark continued to laugh.

They ended up calling it a night not too long after as nobody else seemed to pique their interest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next night found Arizona and Mark at the bar again, repeating the activities of the night before. 

Arizona scoped out the bar and found a target: A leggy sandy blonde haired woman on the dance floor. She turned to Mark and nodded in the woman’s direction. Mark turned to the woman and back to Arizona.

“On it.” He said to her with a wink and started to get up but just as he was about to head to the dance floor, he stopped.

“What the….” He said in wonder.

Arizona turned to look at him and saw he was riveted to something on the dance floor. She looked to the dance floor and inhaled sharply. There was the incredibly hot brunette from the night before. She was moving in on the sandy blonde haired woman. She was dancing with her and whispering in her ear. The sandy blonde haired woman nodded. She quickly went to her table grabbed her belongings, much like the red head the night before, and grabbed a hold of the brunette’s arm. Just as Arizona was about to turn back to the bar, the brunette looked right at her. Arizona was captivated by the brunette’s dark eyes. Now, that Arizona could see her face, she realized just how stunning this woman truly was. The women she approached didn’t have a chance. The brunette smirked and winked at Arizona and then followed the sandy blonde haired woman out the door. Arizona sat there in shock.

“Two nights in a row, what are the odds?” Arizona could hear the joy in Mark’s voice.

“Shut it. Maybe if you were faster to get to them, they wouldn’t be leaving with someone else.” She groused.

“Now, now, you know I’m a great wingman. I know being denied two nights in a row has got you grumpy so I’ll let your hurtful words go.” Mark said with barely contained glee.

Arizona punched him on the arm.

“Why are you getting so much joy out of this?” She asked with a small smile.

“I don’t know. Its funny is all. You’d be laughing your ass off if it happened to me.” He replied.

“You know what I’m wondering? That woman is hot. How come when we are scoping out the bar, we don’t notice her until she moves in on the person you choose?” Mark asked after a pause.

“Good question.” Arizona answered.

“Not a big surprise guys. She picks that booth in the back that barely anybody can see. She likes to observe, but apparently doesn’t want to be observed.” Ryan, the new bartender interjected on their conversation.

“How long has she been coming here?” Mark asked as Arizona leaned in to hear the answer.

“Not long. I think tonight was the third night. She’s new. She doesn’t talk a lot. I tried to find out some info about her, but she wasn’t all that forthcoming. Wasn’t mean or anything, but just not all that open.” Ryan replied.

Mark and Arizona both narrowed their eyes at him.

“What? She’s hot. I was interested. Unfortunately, she wasn’t.” Ryan feigned a devastated look on his face. Arizona and Mark laughed.

“Thanks for the info.” Mark responded. The bartender nodded and moved to the end of the bar to grab an order.

“Are we sticking around or heading home?” Mark questioned.

“Home. Not much interesting going on here.” Arizona said as she stood up and started heading for the door, with Mark in tow.

Truth was the only person who now truly interested Arizona was the mysterious brunette. Sure the sandy blonde haired woman was pretty, but the brunette was spectacular and since she was gone there was no point in sticking around.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Arizona, Mark, and Teddy were heading into the hospital.

“You should have seen it Teddy. Two nights in a row. Arizona’s face was a sight to behold.” Mark relayed, laughing loudly. Teddy joined in on the laughter.

“Et tu, Teddy?” Arizona asked.

“I’m sorry Arizona, but it is funny. I can just imagine your face after each time, but the second one especially. Probably like a kid who lost her favourite toy.” Teddy joked.

“Oh man. That was exactly the look.” Mark interjected, laughing even harder now.

Bailey walked up to them.

“Hey. We’re having a quick meeting by the stairs. Apparently, Hunt has an announcement to make.”

All four headed over and waited for Owen to start the meeting.

After about 10 minutes, he finally he came out to the steps.

“Hey everyone, I’m going to get started so hopefully everyone is here. As you know, since Dr. Chang retired, we have conducted an extensive search for someone to take over our Orthopedics department and we’re happy to announce we have found a more than worthy candidate. Everybody, meet our new Chief of Orthopedics, Dr. Callie Torres.”

Mark gasped. Arizona had been distracted for a second by something Teddy said, but when she heard Mark gasp, she looked up at the steps and then stood there stunned.

Stepping up beside, Dr. Owen Hunt, was, the utterly gorgeous mystery brunette from Joe’s.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arizona’s eyes followed Owen as he ushered Dr. Torres around making introductions. The meeting had broken up and people had headed back to work, but Arizona, Mark, and Teddy had hung back. Teddy had been quiet and Arizona was about to inquire when she noticed Owen and Dr. Torres heading in their direction.

“These three are our, Head of Pediatrics, Plastics, and Cardio, respectively. Dr. Arizona Robbins, Dr. Mark Sloan, and Dr…” Owen began his introduction.

“Teddy Altman. Hey Teds.” Callie finished for him.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you got a job here!” Teddy answered excitedly. She pulled Callie in for a hug.

“So, I take it you two know each other.” Owen said awkwardly, while Arizona and Mark stared in surprise at the two women.

“You could say that. We went to med school together and became great friends. Little Miss Mystery here didn’t tell me she applied for the opening in Orthopedics even though I had been badgering her to do it.” Teddy filled in.

“Hey! I didn’t want to get your hopes up just in case I didn’t get it.” Callie replied modestly.

“Pfft. Right. You were probably one of the most qualified candidates if not the most qualified. Cartilage, robotics, you are an innovator and the hospital is lucky to have you.” Teddy responded.

Callie started blushing.

“Stop. I’ll say one thing Teds. You are good for my ego.”

“Impressive résumé.” Mark said with a leer as he held out his hand to Callie. Arizona glared at him.

“Thank you Dr. Sloan.” Callie shook his hand with a small smirk.

“Down boy.” Teddy said to Mark and pulled him away from Callie.

“Oh, I already know I’m not what she’s looking for.” Mark said with a knowing grin.

“I wouldn’t make assumptions if I were you.” Callie countered with a raised eyebrow. Mark smiled widely as Arizona’s head whipped around to Callie.

“Don’t encourage him. It doesn’t take much.” Teddy warned good naturedly.

“Noted.” Callie answered.

Teddy, Mark and Owen were distracted by a nurse with an inquiry about a patient they all had worked on earlier.

“Hey Cal, come find me when you have a minute!” Teddy said as she was heading off.

“Me too!” Mark followed up as he was walking away with Teddy. Callie smiled as she saw Teddy smack Mark on the arm.

“Dr. Torres, I’ll be right back. I’m sure Dr. Robbins can keep you company for a few minutes.” Owen said following after Teddy and Mark.

Arizona realized she hadn’t said a word to Dr. Torres yet.

“Glad to have you on board.” She stuck her hand out.

“Glad to be on board.” Callie responded as she placed her hand in Arizona’s.

Strong hands, oh so strong hands, thought Arizona. I could imagine some very good uses for those hands, came another thought. No, snap out of it Arizona. Colleagues, that’s all. Yes, that’s all.

Callie removed her hand from Arizona’s and regarded her with an odd look. It was then that Arizona realized she had shook hands for too long and had stayed quiet for too long.

“Um, so where were you before Seattle?” Arizona stumbled over the question.

“Boston. Decided I needed a change and Teddy had been haranguing me to apply here. I thought it was a good idea.” Callie answered.

“It’s a great hospital. I hope it turns out to be a great decision for you.” 

Callie’s eyes raked over Arizona. Arizona stopped breathing for a second. Good God, this woman was going to be the death of her if only a look did this to her, Arizona thought. She found herself cursing the two ladies Callie had picked up at the bar for their luck.

“It’s already been a very good decision.” Callie husked out.

Arizona was about to respond, when both of them noticed Owen heading back. Callie stepped closer to Arizona.

“It’s been a pleasure, U.S.S. Arizona.” Callie whispered softly and then she headed off towards Owen. She looked back at Arizona and threw a breathtaking grin in her direction.

How did she know, Arizona thought when she regained her equilibrium and then an overriding thought as she stared at Callie’s retreating back: I WANT.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Spill Teddy.” Arizona said as she settled in next to Teddy at lunch. Mark was sitting on the other side of Teddy.

“Spill what?” Teddy asked confused.

“Callie Torres. That’s what.” Arizona responded.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, what did you mean by your comment about knowing that you weren’t what Callie was looking for?” Teddy questioned Mark.

“Oh yeah! You know the mystery brunette snagging Arizona’s ladies? None other than Callie Torres.” Mark explained.

“Ah, okay, makes sense.” Teddy replied.

“Seriously Teddy. Spill.” Arizona persisted.

“What do you want to know?” Teddy asked.

“What’s she like? Does she date seriously or does she date like me? Would she go out with me?” Arizona asked.

“Callie’s one of the best people I know. She’s been through a lot, but she’s kind, caring, and compassionate. She dates like you, meaning she doesn’t. And the answer to your last question is no.” Teddy responded to each question.

“Wait. What do you mean no? I’m a catch and it would only be the one night.” Arizona said dumbfounded.

“She keeps her dating out of the hospital. She’s not interested in the drama. It’s nothing personal.” Teddy supplied.

“But, but…she was totally flirting with me earlier.” Arizona sputtered.

“She also flirted with Mark. She does that without really noticing. She’s naturally flirtatious. Again, not personal.” Teddy shrugged.

Just then Teddy’s pager went off. She checked it and headed to the ER.

“Sorry Tiger.” Mark said.

“Tiger? Really?”

“Felt like a Tiger moment.” Mark answered. He got up and headed out.

Arizona sat there and thought about what Teddy said about Callie. Specifically Callie’s unwillingness to date her and the one thing she thought was: CRAP.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Teddy had invited Mark and Arizona over for dinner and movies the next night. They had just arrived with alcohol when the doorbell chimed .

“Are you expecting someone else?” Mark asked as Teddy headed to the door.

“I sure am. I also invited Callie. I hope that’s okay.” Teddy responded just before opening the door.

“It’s alright with me! How about you?” Mark directed the question to Arizona.

“It’s more than okay with me.” Arizona answered with a great deal of eagerness. Just then the doorbell rang again.

“Sorry, sorry. I was just telling them I had invited you as well.” Teddy explained to Callie as she opened the door.

“It’s fine. Is it okay that I’m here or do I have to leave?” Callie asked with a smile.

“NO!” Arizona said loudly, causing the other three to look at her with raised eyebrows.

“I mean, no don’t leave. There is plenty of space for you.” Arizona explained in embarrassment. She could see Mark trying not to laugh out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, thank you for that Dr. Robbins.” Callie said with a hint of a smirk.

“Arizona. You can call me Arizona.” She said quietly averting her eyes.

“And you can call me Callie.” Callie responded warmly. Arizona looked at Callie and received a brilliant smile in reward. She couldn’t help but smile back.

The three of them got settled at the dinner table while Teddy brought out the food. Callie on one side with Arizona seated across from her and Mark sitting by Arizona. Teddy’s seat would be across from Mark.

“Hey Teds, do you need any help?” Callie asked the hostess politely.

“Nah, I got it. You get comfortable.” Teddy replied with a smile.

“So Callie, what do you say to you and me and dinner on Friday?” Mark asked with a smile on his face. Arizona whipped her head in his direction.

Callie looked at him in surprise.

“Ah, I’m flattered, but I think not.” Callie responded. Arizona smiled to herself.

“Come on. I’m a great guy. I’ll show you a good time.” Mark pushed. Callie had looked towards the kitchen in the meantime obviously hoping Teddy would come and save her from Mark. Arizona glared at Mark but he turned to her and winked. It was then that she realized he was doing his job as her wingman. She tried to shake her head but he didn’t see it.

“I don’t date people I work with, but thanks for the offer Mark. You can cut out the wingman stuff too. I watched you two that first night I was at Joe’s. It’s the reason I was able to pick up those two ladies the following two nights. Not subtle at all. Thanks for the ground work by the way. Right now, though, I know what you are doing.” Callie said with a laugh.

“But, but….” Mark was flustered and Arizona was embarrassed. Callie knew Mark was trying to set them up together.

“Let it go Mark.” Arizona said sternly, trying to cover her mortification.

“Just a head’s up Arizona. You don’t need a wingman. You are smart, you are beautiful and people are probably lining up for you.” Callie stated, challenging Arizona with her eyes.

“Are you one of those people lining up for me?” Arizona shot back with a hint of challenge herself.

“Like I said to Mark, I don’t date at work. I have to apologize to both of you for the flirting yesterday.” Callie answered.

“I had no problem with it.” Mark responded.

“Neither did I, although, you did get my hopes up.” Arizona replied with a smile.

“Sorry about that.” Callie said with a grin.

“Hey, since you were watching us that first night, what about me? Do I need a wingman?” Mark asked eagerly awaiting Callie’s response.

“You? You need all the help you can get.” Callie answered deadpan.

Arizona roared with laughter at Mark’s crestfallen look.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dinner, the four of them were settling in front of the television for movie time.

Teddy allowed the guests to choose, but when Mark and Arizona kept arguing between an action movie and a Disney movie, Teddy told Callie to pick a movie. Callie picked a horror movie, much to Arizona and Mark’s annoyance. Mark quickly got over it, when he realized Arizona’s reaction to the movie would be entertainment enough.

Mark was at one end of the sofa and Callie the other end, while Arizona sat in the middle. Teddy chose to sit on the floor in front of the couch.

It was 20 minutes in when the first huge scare occurred and Arizona jumped a foot in the air. Mark and Teddy snorted when it happened and Callie tried to hide a smirk. She glared at all of them. A few minutes later and another scare, this time Arizona couldn’t take it. She grabbed Callie’s arm and hid her face in her neck.

“I guess you don’t like horror movies, huh?” Callie whispered with a smile in her voice.

Arizona shook her head in response but refused to lift her head from its spot against Callie’s neck. Not only was she protecting herself from the movie, but she quickly realized Callie smelled amazing. She wasn’t sure what perfume she was wearing but she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Callie asked, still whispering.

“Because you wanted to watch it.” Arizona responded slightly muffled.

“Arizona, that is really sweet, but I would have survived if you had said no.” Callie replied quietly.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time. But, I’m staying right here for the rest of the movie.” Arizona said.

“Be my guest.” Callie answered as she put her arm lightly around Arizona’s shoulder.

“Just keeping you safe from the movie. Nothing more.” Callie explained when she felt Arizona stiffen slightly.

Arizona nodded to indicate she had heard her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Hey! Nice move on Saturday.” Mark said to Arizona as he caught up to her in the hallway of the hospital on Monday.

“What are you talking about?” Arizona asked bewildered.

“Oh Callie, protect me from the scary movie. Oh Callie, did I ever tell you how beautiful you are and…” Mark teased.

“Shut it and it wasn’t a move.” Arizona tried to quiet Mark down and checked the halls to see if anyone had heard him.

“Riiiiiight. You could have grabbed on to me.” Mark was unconvinced.

“No thanks.” Arizona snorted.

“Whatever. I know you’re headed into surgery shortly, but a bunch of us are heading to Joe’s after work. Are you in?” Mark asked quickly.

“You know it!” Arizona answered as she rushed away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joe’s was packed but Arizona only had eyes for the woman sitting on her right. Mark had also invited Callie to the gathering and she had chosen to sit by Arizona.

Callie was sort of shimmying in her chair. Arizona could tell she was itching to dance. Just then a song that seemed to grab Callie’s fancy started.

“Anybody up for dancing?” Callie asked as she stood up. Mark and Teddy shook their heads no. Derek, Meredith, Cristina and Owen begged off as well.

Callie turned towards Arizona hopefully and Arizona couldn’t resist.

“Come on.” Arizona said with a smirk as she stood up and headed towards the dance floor.

Callie had some great moves and her hips were to die for. Arizona was trying hard to keep her eyes in her head as they danced.

“You’re a great dancer Arizona. Thanks for agreeing to this!” Callie said over the music.

“You’re welcome. You have some great moves yourself!” Arizona replied a little breathlessly. Dancing was taking a little out of her.

Just then a more seductive song came on and things got a lot more heated between them on the dance floor. Callie moved closer to Arizona and Arizona turned her back to Callie and molded herself to Callie’s front. Friends don’t dance like this was Arizona’s fleeting thought, which was quickly chased by the reminder that Callie was well aware of Arizona’s interest in her.

Arizona reached around to put her hand behind Callie’s neck and Callie grabbed a hold of Arizona’s hips. Arizona’s heartbeat sped up and she heard a hitch in Callie’s breath.

“Nice moves, but this isn’t going to work.” Callie husked out unsteadily.

“Are you sure?” Arizona answered coyly. She was clearly having an effect and started to grind into Callie a little more obviously.

Arizona hazarded a glance over at the table and Mark had his eyes focused on them. When he saw Arizona look over he flashed a thumbs up sign. She smirked in response.

Too soon the song was over and Callie and Arizona were heading back to the table. Out of the corner of her eye, Arizona noticed a brunette heading in Callie’s direction obviously interested. Arizona, subtly, cut a glare in her direction that was a clear signal to stay away. The woman caught the look stumbled a bit, thought about whether it was worth the trouble and then turned right back and headed to her seat.

“That was weird.” Callie had clearly seen the woman’s retreat.

“I know right?” Arizona responded innocently.

As they sat down at the table, Mark was hiding his laughter. He had seen Arizona’s interaction with the brunette interloper. Arizona blushed a little.

Callie finished up her drink and then pushed her chair back from the table.

“I’m heading home. Thanks for a great time everyone.” 

“Wait, I’ll head out with you.” Arizona said grabbing her things.

They both exited the bar. As Callie had flagged down a cab, Arizona grabbed her hand. She was still wired from their dance earlier. She pulled Callie into a searing kiss and inwardly celebrated when she felt Callie respond.

“One date? That’s all I’m asking. Think about it.” Arizona stated as she pulled away.

She watched as Callie caught her breath after the kiss. She entered the cab and left without responding.

Well, she didn’t say yes, but she didn’t say no, Arizona thought as she headed home with a skip in her step.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day after their dance and kiss and Arizona was sure Callie was avoiding her. She had paged Ortho twice and both times Callie had sent an Ortho attending. At lunch, Callie didn’t show up even though she had been eating with them recently. It was just Arizona, Teddy, and Mark.

“Is Callie mad at me?” Arizona asked Teddy abruptly.

“What? No. She didn’t say anything to me.” Teddy paused and looked at Arizona closely. “What did you do?”

Arizona looked away with a hint of embarrassment.

“Nothing…”

“Arizona! Tell me what you did!” Teddy pushed. Mark was leaning forward in his seat, very interested in finding out just what happened.

“I may have kissed her when we left the bar yesterday.” Arizona said avoiding Teddy’s eyes.

“Go Robbins! High five!” Mark lowered his hand once he realized Arizona was going to leave him hanging.

“Arizona!” Teddy admonished.

“What? She kissed me back!” Arizona responded defensively.

“Whatever. I don’t think she’d be angry about that.” Teddy said.

“Then why is she avoiding me?” Arizona questioned.

“Geez, I don’t know. I can pass her a note in study hall and find out for you.” Teddy replied sarcastically.

Mark cackled at Teddy’s response while Arizona scowled at him.

“Go talk to her. You’re both adults…I think.” Teddy continued to tease Arizona.

“Fine.” Arizona grumbled as she stood up from the table and headed out of the cafeteria.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona knocked on the door to Callie’s office.

“Come in.” Came the quick response from Callie.

Arizona entered and stood at the door watching as Callie jotted down some notes. Callie looked up when she realized that nobody was talking.

“Hey.” Callie said softly.

“Hey? That’s all you have to say to me?” Arizona started in angrily.

Callie sat back in shock.

“What did I do?” Callie asked in confusion.

“Unbelievable! Are you being serious right now?” Arizona was pissed.

“Uh…yes? I have no idea why you are mad at me.” Callie was genuinely befuddled.

“I kissed you last night and now you are avoiding me.” Arizona responded heatedly.

Callie looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

“Great. I’ll just be leaving.” Arizona mumbled, hurt by Callie’s response.

Callie sobered up immediately.

“Wait! Arizona I wasn’t avoiding you.” She had come around the desk and placed her hand on Arizona’s arm.

Arizona turned around and shrugged Callie’s hand off her arm, waiting for an explanation.

“I was meeting with Owen for most of the day. He and I had to make some decisions regarding how we want to see the Orthopedics department develop.” Callie revealed.

Arizona felt her face flame in embarrassment. She found herself embarrassing herself in front of Callie a lot.

“Oh…ah…that makes sense. Sorry for making assumptions.” She stammered out apologetically.

“Now that you’re here, we should talk about that kiss though.” Callie stated as she sat back down behind her desk, motioning for Arizona to take a seat in a chair in front of the desk.

“Did you think about the date? Arizona asked hopefully.

“I already told you I don’t date at work.” Callie answered patiently.

“It’s not like it would actually be dating. One night. It’s what I do, it’s what you do.” Arizona attempted to persuade Callie.

“I’d like to build a friendship with you. Sleeping with each other will make that awkward.” Callie responded.

“Why? I’ve slept with other people here and it’s not awkward.” Arizona tried again.

“How many of them do you eat lunch with every day?” Callie asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“Uh…none of them.” Arizona replied honestly.

“If you did, how comfortable would it be?” Callie continued to probe.

“I imagine not very. But, it could work. You responded to the kiss.” Arizona tried to reason.

“I did. I like you a lot, but there are reasons why I don’t date at work. In particular, I’ve seen it get really messy when it doesn’t work out. Can we just be friends?” Callie implored.

“For now, but you should know one thing Callie…” Arizona said, trailing off as she stood up and headed to the door.

“What’s that?” Callie inquired.

“When I want something, I don’t give up until I get it.” Arizona said confidently. With that she opened the door and left a surprised Callie staring after her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another lunch and another day Callie was missing from their little group.

“So, why isn’t Callie here today?” Arizona asked Teddy.

“There is a doctor visiting who very much wanted to meet our Ortho superstar.” Teddy explained.

“Her?” Arizona’s jealousy spiked as she asked the question.

“Yes her. You may not like this, but Callie actually talks to other women.” Teddy snarked.

“It’s not the talking that’s got our little Arizona worried.” Mark interjected.

“What does it matter if she does sleep with someone? That’s all you want from her, right?” Teddy questioned.

Arizona wasn’t expecting that question and was surprised by the realization that she wasn’t entirely sure that’s all she wanted from Callie.

“Right.” Arizona answered uncertainly.

“Okay, that wasn’t convincing at all.” Teddy stated.

“Oh my God! Are you actually interested in something more here?” Mark asked with interest.

“Um…no.” Arizona said unconvincingly.

“Whoa. You like her. A lot.” Mark stated in surprise.

“No, no, I don’t. I just want one night with her, like any other woman. I’m just annoyed because I’m not getting anywhere.” Arizona defended herself.

“Oh, okay. Then I guess you wouldn’t mind the fact that Callie just entered the room and potential newbie doctor is rubbing her hand up and down Callie’s arm. She’s clearly interested and she looks like she’s getting somewhere.” Teddy responded staring past Arizona.

“What? Where? That woman better keep her hands off….” Arizona trailed off after she turned around and realized Teddy had played her. Callie wasn’t there.

“Yeah, you sure don’t like her.” Teddy snorted.

Mark just looked on with a smirk.

Arizona sat there dumbfounded as she realized she might want something more with Callie.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the end of the day, Arizona found herself alone in the elevator. She was still pondering her realization from lunch. The elevator stopped on one of the floors and none other than Callie Torres entered.

“Hey!” Callie greeted with a huge smile.

“Hey.” Arizona responded distantly.

“Didn’t see you around today. Busy?” Callie quizzed.

“No, the usual.” Arizona replied, not explaining further. She was retreating further into her shell.

Callie frowned.

“Tired?” Callie asked, trying to draw Arizona into conversation.

“Yup.” Arizona answered curtly.

Callie stared at Arizona quizzically and then she hit the stop button on the elevator.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Arizona questioned in confusion.

“Me? Why are you acting like this?” Callie asked motioning towards Arizona.

“Like what?” Arizona returned innocently.

“Did I do something to offend you? Or is this one date something you want so badly you’ve decided you don’t want to do the friendship thing? Because if this is so important to you, then fine, let’s do the date. Heck, let’s just forget the date and have sex right now.” Callie spit out angrily.

She unbuttoned one of the top buttons on her blouse. Arizona quickly reached out and stopped her.

“Callie…I’m sorry. I learned something at lunch and clearly it caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” Arizona soothed as she reached out to put a hand Callie’s arm.

“Whatever.” Callie responded clearly not placated.

“Callie, please. I’m sorry. It knocked me for a loop, but you didn’t deserve this. I’ll get on my knees if I have to. Please forgive me.” Arizona pleaded.

That seemed to do the trick as Callie thawed with Arizona’s heartfelt apology.

“You on your knees? Well this just got more interesting.” Callie responded with a smirk.

“Oh, you are awful. No flirting if friendship is all you’re going to give me.” Arizona replied with a smirk of her own.

“When did that become a rule?” Callie asked as she started up the elevator again.

“Just now. No date, no flirting. Also, no more unbuttoning blouses in front of me or I won’t be held responsible for what happens.” Arizona stated with a smile.

“Okay.” Callie agreed.

The elevator reached Callie’s floor and as she stepped out Callie made sure to have the last word.

“Oh, Robbins? You don’t even know what you’re going to be missing.” Callie winked as the doors closed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Arizona was miserable. She was with Mark at Joe’s. She had decided to ignore what she felt for Callie and get back in the swing of things but that plan was derailed the minute she sat at the bar and looked at the dance floor. There was Callie dancing quite intimately with a blonde haired woman.

“This was a horrible idea.” She mumbled to Mark.

“I’m having fun.” He responded with a grin and a leer towards the dance floor.

“You’re a pig.” Arizona stated firmly.

“Oh, oh. Looks like blondie is about to make her move.” Mark warned as he continued to stare at the dance floor.

Arizona looked up quickly and sure enough the blonde had zeroed in on Callie’s lips and was slowly leaning forward. Arizona swiftly jumped up and ran to the dance floor. She tapped on the blonde’s shoulder.

“May I cut in?” She asked sweetly.

“Uh…no.” The blonde snapped clearly upset at having been interrupted.

“Okay, let me put it this way, I’m cutting in.” Arizona responded calmly.

The blonde swung around and looked ready to take Arizona’s head off. She had a good few inches on her and looked like she might actually be able to cause some damage.

“Listen…” The blonde started only to be interrupted by Callie, who had stepped between Arizona and the blonde.

“Hey Donna, it’s okay. I’ll dance with her. I’ll talk to you later.” Callie soothed. Donna shot a glare at Arizona and headed to the bar unhappily.

“Looks like you have a death wish.” Callie remarked as they started dancing.

“Looks like you were about to have sex on the dance floor.” Arizona shot back in anger.

“Okay, well if this is how this is going to go, I’m just going to head back to the bar and talk to Donna.” Callie said once her shock had subsided.

“No.” Arizona pronounced as she held Callie’s hand to keep her from leaving.

“No? Look Arizona I’m a grown woman and I can…” Callie began angrily.

Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss. Callie gave into the kiss immediately and then pulled away. She gazed at Arizona for a moment and then stalked off to the washroom.

Arizona turned to look at Mark who just raised his eyebrows at her. She turned and followed Callie to the washroom.

“I’m sorry.” Arizona said as she entered the washroom and stared at Callie’s back.

Callie turned to her and for a moment it looked like she wasn’t going to say anything.

“Right.” Callie answered doubtfully.

“Okay, I’m not sorry. I can’t help it. I want…” Arizona trailed off.

“I know what you want. We’ve been over this time and time again.” Callie sighed regretfully.

“You don’t know what I want!” Arizona answered heatedly.

“Then illuminate me.” Callie prodded.

Arizona opened her mouth but nothing came out. Callie raised her eyebrows waiting for a response. None came.

“Fine. I’m leaving.” Callie said as she strode out of the washroom.

Arizona stood there for a second before giving chase. She watched as Callie snatched up her purse from beside Donna and headed out the door. She quickly grabbed her purse from Mark and exited the bar as well.

“Callie…wait!” Arizona shouted as she caught sight of Callie trying to flag down a cab. Luckily for Arizona none stopped.

“Dammit. I said wait!” Arizona exclaimed as she caught up to Callie.

“Why?” Callie asked quietly.

“I want…” Again Arizona was having trouble forming the words.

“What?” Callie snapped.

“I want you, okay? I want you for more than one night. I want to try with you. I haven’t wanted that for a long time and I’m scared to tell you that because I’m the one who has been putting myself out there and you keep rejecting me!” Arizona yelled in response.

Callie stood there in stunned silence. Her mouth opening and closing without anything coming out. Arizona waited but when nothing came, her shoulders slumped.

“Just what I thought.” Arizona mumbled miserably as she started to walk away.

She got a few steps away when she felt a hand on her arm turning her around. She came face to face with Callie.

“Okay.” Callie said softly.

“Okay? Okay what?” Arizona questioned in confusion.

“I’ll go on that date with you. Tell me when and where and I’ll be there.” Callie responded warmly.

She leaned forward and kissed Arizona softly on the lips before flagging a cab down and leaving with a quick wave.

Arizona stood there staring as the cab left her vision. She smiled to herself and gave a little fist pump when she realized she got her date.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arizona had just finished an amazing surgery and she was pumped. Truth be told ever since Callie agreed to the date the night before, Arizona had been riding on cloud nine.

“Hey Stranger, how goes it?” Teddy asked as she sidled up alongside Arizona.

“Good. So very good. You?” Arizona responded with a huge smile.

“Clearly not as good as you. Have a good night?” Teddy quizzed knowingly.

“The best. Callie agreed to go on a date with me.” Arizona answered excitedly.

“Wait, what? How did that happen?” Teddy inquired incredulously.

“She couldn’t resist the Robbins charm.” Arizona stated confidently.

“Right. So you finally get that one night with her that you wanted. Yay for you.” Teddy cheered.

“No, not one night. We’re just going on a date. I want more than just a night.” Arizona explained honestly.

“Oh. Is that what Callie agreed to?” Teddy questioned, slightly confused.

“Well…she agreed to a date, she didn’t really mention anything about the more than one night thing.” Arizona replied hesitantly.

“Ah. Well I’m sure she agreed to whatever you wanted.” Teddy said quickly and walked away.

Arizona wanted to believe that, but what if Callie was only giving her the one night?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a long day and Arizona had just entered the change room to get ready to head home. She hadn’t had a chance to catch Callie to clarify what Callie had actually agreed to. Just then she heard Teddy’s voice.

“So, I heard from Arizona that you agreed to go on a date with her.” Teddy mentioned.

“Yup.” Callie responded quickly.

Arizona realized they were around the corner and didn’t know she was there. She felt guilty for eavesdropping but she was only human and she was curious.

“Cal, Arizona really likes you.” Teddy said softly.

“I know. I like her too.” Callie stated honestly.

Arizona smiled when she heard that.

“Did you agree to one date or are you open to something more?” Teddy probed.

“Teds, Arizona and I don’t know each other very well. I’m taking this date as an opportunity for us to learn more about each other. If something more comes from it, then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Callie explained.

Arizona frowned. It wasn’t the enthusiastic yes she was hoping for but she was willing to accept the reasoning.

“You should tell her why you started the one night stands and the unwillingness to look for something deeper.” Teddy encouraged gently.

“I will. It’s not an easy subject to bring up but I know if I ever hope to move forward I have to let someone in. I think she’s great and I’m hoping it’s her I can open up to.” Callie admitted quietly.

Arizona smiled softly to herself. She really wanted to be that person for Callie.

“Hey Teds, do you think she’ll tell me why she got into the one night stands?” Callie inquired.

“If you ask her, she’ll tell you. She’s different around you and for some reason she already sees how amazing you are without knowing you all that well.” Teddy responded sweetly.

Arizona realized the truth in what Teddy had said. She also realized she had stood there and heard enough. She quietly grabbed her stuff and exited the room, resolving to make their date an amazing night for her and Callie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was Friday night and it was time for Callie’s and Arizona’s date. Arizona had planned the whole thing. She had wanted it to be intimate and special. She didn’t want to be in a restaurant full of people. She just wanted a quiet evening for her and Callie so they could talk to each other and get to know one and other. 

She had figured out the perfect place. She told Callie to dress casually and be ready by 7:00pm.

Arizona knocked on Callie’s door, her nerves making her a little jumpy. Callie answered quickly and Arizona’s mouth fell open. Casual was still damn sexy on this woman. Black jeans that hugged her curves perfectly and purple top that was to die for.

“You look beautiful.” Arizona rasped out.

“You look amazing, Arizona.” Callie responded after taking a look at her date.

“Are you ready to go?” Arizona asked eagerly.

“Let me grab my coat and we can head out.” Callie responded.

Callie quickly picked up her coat and purse and led Arizona out the door. She locked the door and they went on their way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona stopped the car and led Callie to the location of their date.

Callie gasped as they came upon a clearing with a view of a lake. Arizona had found this spot on a whim one day when she had gotten the urge to explore Seattle.

Arizona laid out a blanket and placed a picnic basket on top of it.

“This is beautiful Arizona.” Callie said softly.

“I hoped you would like it. I wanted our first date to be just us. I hope that’s okay.” Arizona responded shyly.

“It’s more than okay.” Callie answered sincerely.

Arizona sat down on the blanket and motioned Callie to join her. Callie sat down and sent Arizona a warm smile.

“A girl could get used to this.” Callie warns good naturedly.

“That wouldn’t be a problem for me.” Arizona counters sending Callie a dazzling smile.

Callie’s breath hitches but she just stares out at the lake.

“Let’s have something to drink.” Arizona suggests as she pulls out a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

She pops the cork and pours a glass for herself and one for Callie.

“Thank you.” Callie murmurs as she takes a sip.

Arizona nods in response.

“So, tell me about yourself Callie.” Arizona prods.

“What do you want to know?” Callie asks with a smirk.

“Everything.” Arizona answers honestly.

“Wow, everything is a lot.” Callie stalls.

“We have time.” Arizona points out.

Callie nods her head and begins.

“Well, I was born and raised in Miami. I have a younger sister named Aria, she’s still in Miami as are my parents. I should tell you, since you will find out anyway, my parents are well off. My father runs a very successful hotel chain. Aria actually works for him.”

“Whoa, how well off are you talking?” Arizona questions.

“Very.” Callie succinctly answers.

“Alright, good enough. It’s not like I’m in this for the money.” Arizona indicates with a slight smile.

“Good to know. Let’s see, I was a bit of loner in high school. I was not all that comfortable in my body and kids can be cruel.”

Arizona’s mouth fell open.

“Kids can be idiots.” She blurted out quickly.

“Thank you for that Dr. Robbins.” Callie flirts with a wink.

Arizona groans.

“No flirting till story time is over, I don’t want to get distracted. The Dr. Robbins stuff is working.” Arizona pleads.

“As you wish. I realized pretty early on I wanted to be a doctor, but I wasn’t sure what kind until I entered the Peace Corps. I ended up in Botswana and I saw how much help having someone who could fix bones would be for them. When I came back my calling was pretty clear. And the rest as they say is history.” Callie sums up.

“When did you realize you liked women?” Arizona probes.

“In high school. I realized I liked boys as friends, but I liked girls as so much more. My parents had a hard time with it at first and I was on my own for a little while, but they came around.” Callie confesses.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. My parents were always in my corner. Even after they found out. I’m glad your parents came around.” Arizona sympathizes.

“Arizona you should know I haven’t always been a person who partakes in one night only with someone. I had a couple of serious relationships. One at the end of high school and one was someone I met in the Peace Corps.” Callie clearly is having a difficult time discussing this part of her life.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Arizona attempts to comfort Callie.

“I do want to tell you. My first love was a girl named Jennifer. She was sweet and funny but we both wanted different things and in the end my desire to explore and her desire to stay put kind of ended us. My next love was Alexa…” Callie trails off, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Callie…” Arizona starts.

“No, I want to tell you. It’s hard though. Alexa was in Botswana with me. We fell for each other pretty quickly. She really just wanted to help people and I loved that about her. When we came back, she came to Miami with me. She came with me when I went to med school in Boston. She was willing to pick up her life for me, because she could help people anywhere we went. We were married when I finished med school. Residency was crazy but I came home to her every night and she was my calm in the crazy storm. When things finally settled down, we started talking about having kids. We wanted to make sure everything was good with each of us so whoever decided to carry would be in the best possible situation. They found a shadow on one of her x-rays. They caught it too late. She fought but in the end there wasn’t anything they could do. She died three years ago. Instead of planning for kids, I was planning a funeral. For the first couple of years, I was numb. Then I just wanted to feel someone again, but I couldn’t risk my heart so the one nighters started happening with a frequency that shames me sometimes. I didn’t think I’d ever feel like I could give my heart to anyone again, but then I came to Seattle and met this infuriating woman named Arizona who seems to be burrowing her way into my heart.” Callie finished gently.

“Callie…I’m so sorry you lost Alexa. I couldn’t imagine. You are so strong and you need not feel any shame for trying to put yourself together the best way you knew how.” Arizona stated fiercely.

Callie wiped some tears from her eyes and shot a smile to Arizona.

“You’re sweet and now I want to hear your story.”

Arizona could tell Callie wanted to deflect some attention from herself, so she started her story.

“Well, I’m an army brat. We moved a lot when I was a kid so my best friend ended up being my older brother Tim. We got into a lot of trouble together and he always took the blame so I would end up scott free. When we got older, Tim joined the army and I went to med school. Tim died a few years ago while he was overseas.” Arizona swallowed a lump.

Callie reached over and grabbed her hand. Arizona looked at her gratefully.

“I miss him still. I knew pretty early on I was gay. He was the first one I told and he was so supportive. I threw myself in to work after his death. I had a few relationships here and there but nothing that stuck. Then I met Megan. She made me laugh and I felt so comfortable with her. The problem was she wasn’t sure what she wanted. She had been exclusively with men and I was the first woman she was attracted to. She was scared and she kept me at arm’s length for a long time. Finally, we started dating and it was amazing but she was still holding back. I asked her what was going on and she said nothing. I thought it was just in my head. She decided she wanted to move in together and I was over the moon. I loved her and she loved me and we were building a life together. I came home early one night from the hospital and she was in our bed with a co-worker of hers. As soon as I came in, he jumped up grabbed his clothes, pulled them on and ran out. She was apologetic and begged me to forgive her, but I couldn’t look at her the same. I moved out immediately. That was two years ago. My heart was bruised and I wasn’t about to let that happen again so I started doing what you were doing. It was going fine too until you came along. Not that I’m complaining.” Arizona concluded.

“Megan’s loss is definitely my gain.” Callie said as she threw Arizona a breathtaking smile.

Arizona stared at Callie for a moment, before launching herself at her. She started kissing her and pushing Callie to lie back on the blanket. Callie was not resisting. She returned the kiss enthusiastically. It was when Arizona started to raise Callie’s top, that Callie rested her hand on Arizona’s.

“Arizona, I don’t put out on the first date.” Callie teased as she pulled back from the kiss.

Arizona looked up into Callie’s sparkling eyes and could see the humour in them. Thinking back at their recent collective dating histories and how untrue that statement was, Arizona climbed off Callie and burst out in laughter. Callie sat up and joined her in the laughter.

When they managed to calm down, Callie spoke.

“That was an amazing kiss and I didn’t really mind where it was going, but if we are going to do this, I want to do this right, so no sex on the first date.”

Arizona nodded her head in agreement. She wanted to do this right too. Callie was worth it.

“I agree.” Arizona acknowledged.

With that she pulled out the food from the basket so she and Callie could enjoy the rest of the date and the scenery and especially the company.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

“Hey, who’s Callie having lunch with?” Mark asked as he and Arizona entered the cafeteria.

Arizona looked at the table Callie was at. The woman she was with was beautiful. Light brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a killer smile. Arizona glared. She felt the woman was clearly flirting with Callie and Callie seemed to be enjoying it.

“I have no idea who that is.” Arizona scowled.

“Are you two still dating others or just each other?” Mark questioned innocently.

“Uh…well…we didn’t really talk about it.” Arizona stammered.

Mark shrugged paid for his food and sat at an empty table. Arizona quickly paid for her food and followed Mark to the table.

“Why don’t you go over there and introduce yourself?” Mark inquired.

“What if it’s a date?” Arizona hissed.

“Okay, first, I don’t think Callie would flaunt a date in front of your face like that. Second, you said your date was amazing so why would she want to go out with someone else?” Mark reasoned.

“We didn’t promise each other anything except a second date!” Arizona exclaimed.

“I think it’s just an innocent lunch.” Mark replied with a shrug.

Arizona continued to watch Callie and her lunch date when she huffed and stood up. She purposely brushed Callie as she was walking by her table. Callie looked up, stood and caught up to Arizona.

“Hey!” Callie greeted with a huge smile.

“Hey.” Arizona responded icily.

“I was just…” Callie began pointing at her table.

“Oh I know what you were doing. It’s kind of in poor taste to flaunt a lunch date in front of my face like this.” Arizona snapped.

“Arizona…” Callie started.

“I know we didn’t agree to anything beyond a second date so you’re free to keep seeing other people. As a matter of fact, I was just heading over there to ask Marcy out on a date.” Arizona interjected pointing to one of the nurses sitting at another table.

Callie looked stricken. Then the fire started in her eyes.

“As I was saying, I was just about to invite you to join me and Dr. Lawson for lunch. She’s an old friend from Boston. She’s here consulting on a neuro case. She’s also very married with three kids. Oh, by the way, when you ask Marcy on your date, you should ask her for Friday. I’m pretty sure your schedule just opened up.” Callie turned and strode back to her lunch guest.

Arizona felt horrible. Her misunderstanding had hurt Callie and Callie had just cancelled their second date.

She slowly walked back to the table she was sharing with Mark. He had heard everything that had just happened between her and Callie.

“Arizona, you’re my best friend. I say this with complete and utter love, but you are an idiot. If you don’t drop your defenses, you are going to lose the one person who has made you want to try to connect again.” Mark advised gently.

Arizona looked to the side with tears in her eyes. She pushed her tray away. She had lost her appetite.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona was hesitating. She was standing outside Callie’s office trying to work up the courage to knock on the door. She had to just bite the bullet. Her hand shot out and she quickly knocked. There was no answer. Her heart started to sink.

“Looking for me?” Callie’s voice came from behind.

Arizona turned around. She nodded.

“I’m not sure there is anything to say Arizona.” Callie said as she unlocked her office door. Arizona followed her in and shut the door. Callie sat down behind her desk.

“I’m sorry.” Arizona blurted out.

“About what?” Callie asked.

“I misread the situation and tried to protect myself. That’s why I said I was going to ask Marcy out. I really wasn’t.” Arizona confessed.

“Arizona…I really don’t have time for games. I thought there was something between us, but it looks like I was wrong.” Callie stated.

Arizona shook her head.

“There is something between us and I was being stupid. Don’t throw it away because of that.” Arizona implored.

Callie started shaking her head.

“After Megan, anytime something seems to be going wrong, I assume the worst. It’s what I did today and I regret it. I don’t want to lose the opportunity to build on our connection. Give me another chance. Please.” Arizona pleaded, quickly wiping tears from her eyes.

Callie swallowed hard. She stood up and walked over to Arizona. As more tears slid down Arizona’s cheeks, Callie reached up and wiped them away.

“Arizona, believe me, with my history I understand the need to be gentle with someone’s heart. I’ll take care of yours, but I need you to take care of mine too.” Callie admitted quietly.

“Starting from now, I will. I promise. If something is bothering me, I’ll talk to you. I won’t jump to conclusions.” Arizona assured.

Callie narrowed her eyes.

“I’m going to hold you to that Robbins. Also, that sparkle in your eyes, I don’t want to be the reason it’s not there anymore, so you better believe I’m going to do my best to take care of your heart.” Callie proclaimed sweetly.

She leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Arizona’s lips. Callie’s proclamation, had lit Arizona up and she quickly deepened the kiss. She moved Callie back until they were laying on the sofa. Callie pulled away suddenly.

“Seriously, our first time is not going to be a quick fumble on my office couch." Callie informed Arizona.

Arizona stood up with a heavy sigh. Callie followed suit and walked Arizona to the door.

“We are still on for Friday, right?” Arizona asked shyly.

“We sure are.”

Arizona flashed a huge smile at Callie. She led the way to the door and Callie reached around to open the door for her when she spoke.

“Arizona, I know you are disappointed I stopped what was happening on the couch, but you should know I’m well worth the wait.” Callie husked into Arizona’s ear.

Arizona shuddered with desire as Callie opened the door with a dazzling smile and ushered Arizona out before shutting the door.

Arizona turned to the closed door.

“Not fair!” She made sure to say loud enough for Callie to hear on the other side.

She heard Callie laughing in response and walked away with a smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Arizona was having a horrible Friday. She was supposed to be off, but was paged in due to a terrible accident. She had lost 3 patients and had just finished her final surgery…two hours after her date with Callie had been scheduled to start. She had texted Callie to tell her that they wouldn’t be able to go out and Callie had been completely understanding.

She changed, grabbed her purse and headed out. She needed some fresh air, so she decided to walk home. She lived a short distance away and it was a nice evening.

The walk had been uneventful and she was now in the elevator, heading up to her apartment. She arrived at her floor and exited the elevator. As she got closer to her apartment, she came to a standstill. She was sure she heard sounds coming from her apartment.

Arizona’s heart started pounding, but as she got closer she heard music playing at a low volume. She pushed the door open and peered in all the while gripping the pepper spray in her purse. Her breath hitched.

“Callie?”

Callie whirled around in shock.

“You’re home! I wanted to surprise you. I hope this is okay. Mark helped…” Callie rambled.

A huge smile exploded across Arizona’s face.

“This is more than okay. And can I say, you dancing while you’re cooking? Hot.” Arizona flirted.

Callie blushed.

“I was hoping I’d hear you before you opened the door. Clearly that backfired.” Callie said in embarrassment.

“Worked for me. I got quite a show.” Arizona teased with a grin.

“Hey Beautiful? Shut the door and join me at the table for dinner, yeah?” Callie prodded with a sexy little nod towards the dinner table.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Arizona responded eagerly.

She quickly slammed the door shut and headed towards the table to join her sexy, sexy date.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner had been delicious and now Arizona and Callie were lounging on the sofa watching TV. Arizona was thoroughly enjoying cuddling with Callie.

“Callie?”

“Hmmm.” Callie replied as she turned to look at Arizona.

“I know we didn’t make any promises when we started this but I’d like to.” Arizona admitted.

“What sort of promises?” Callie inquired gently.

“After our misunderstanding earlier this week, I just want you to know I don’t want to date anybody else.” Arizona informed Callie.

Callie flashed a megawatt smile at Arizona.

“I definitely don’t want to date anybody else either Arizona.” Callie confessed.

Arizona stretched up and sealed their agreement with a kiss. As the kiss started heating up, Callie pulled back.

“It’s only the second date. No sex yet.” Callie smirked and turned back to the TV.

“Wait…are we seriously doing the three date rule?” Arizona questioned incredulously.

“We sure are and this is only our second date. Unless you don’t want to count this as one…”

“Oh no, this is a second date. Let’s plan the third one right now. When are you free?” Arizona asked hurriedly.

“Hmmm…let me see…I’m free on Tues… no…Wed…oh no…” Callie started teasing.

“Callie…” Arizona warned.

“Tuesday. You?” Callie inquired.

“Alex owes me one, so he’s going to cover for me on Tuesday. We’re going on a third date and then we’re having sex.” Arizona stated confidently.

“You seem sure of yourself.” Callie observed with a hint of a smile.

“You just said we were doing the three date rule.” Arizona pointed out.

“Well a girl likes to actually be wined and dined before being told she’s having sex on a date, Arizona. I wouldn’t want to make it too easy for you.” Callie remarked.

“Easy? But…I…you said…” Arizona stammered her mouth falling open.

“Shhhh, this is my favourite part. Also, I’m totally teasing you. I want you as much as you want me. Clearly I have more self-control though.” Callie indicated with a laugh.

Arizona stared at Callie as she laughed. Her laugh was amazing and Arizona found herself falling deeper and deeper for the beautiful woman in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Arizona and Mark were waiting at Joe’s for Callie and Teddy to arrive. They were having a good time, when Mark asked the question that had Arizona currently glaring at him.

“What?” She snapped.

“Hey, what’s the problem? We talk about this stuff all the time. So how was it?” Mark prodded.

“I don’t want to talk about it Mark.” Arizona answered a note of warning in her voice.

“Come on. Don’t be like that. How was the sex?” Mark pushed.

“Mark…” Arizona cautioned.

He took one look at Arizona and came to the completely wrong conclusion.

“That bad, huh? Man, I would have thought Callie was amazing in bed.”

“Shut up! Don’t talk about her like that. The truth is we haven’t done it yet.” Arizona admitted.

“What? You haven’t sealed the deal yet? You? Arizona Robbins. Have not sealed the deal. How have you managed to hold off? Callie Torres is one extremely sexy woman.“ Mark pointed out helpfully.

“Excuse me?” Arizona and Mark turned to the blonde woman who had just interrupted them. Neither recognized her.

“Yes?” Arizona responded.

“Did I hear you talking about Callie Torres? Brunette, amazing curves…” The blonde inquired before being cut off by Arizona.

“Yes we were. Anything you needed?” Arizona questioned with an edge to her tone.

“You haven’t had sex with her? Oh honey. You don’t even know what you are missing. I may have only had one night with her, but it was one unforgettable night. Truly amazing. She does this thing…” The blonde was about to explain when Mark interjected after seeing Arizona’s face.

“Okay, thanks! Bye.” He pointed her back to her table.

Arizona's jealousy had spiked and she had stood up to follow the blonde and give her a piece of her mind or a piece of her fist. She hadn’t decided. Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her seat.

“Let it go. She’s in the past.” He attempted to pacify.

“She’s seen my girlfriend naked. I will not let it go.” Arizona huffed.

“Arizona, seriously let it go. She’s not worth the trouble.” Mark tried to convince Arizona.

“Mark…” Arizona was interrupted by the sound of a text message. 

She picked up the phone, read the message, and set it aside with a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Mark inquired.

“Callie says she and Teddy can’t make it. There was an accident and they’re up to their eyeballs in patients.” Arizona responded miserably.

“Wanna go?” Mark queried.

Arizona was still peeved at the blonde who interrupted their conversation and now she was disappointed that Callie wasn’t coming.

“No, I want to drink more so I can forget about the blonde who has seen my girlfriend naked.” Arizona answered as she flagged down the bartender.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Mark replied agreeably.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shhhh.” Arizona snickered as Mark stumbled.

They were sneaking around the hospital, heading towards Callie’s office.

Finally, they reached their destination. Mark leaned against the wall beside the door and Arizona loudly knocked.

“Hello!” She yelled at the door.

The door quickly swung open. Callie took one look at Arizona and shook her head.

“Are you crazy? You could get in so much trouble for walking around the hospital drunk.” Callie hissed quietly.

Mark started giggling.

“Oooh Arizona, your girlfriend is mad. You’re in trouble.” Mark stage whispered.

Callie swung around to look at him, only now realizing he was there.

Arizona felt Callie usher her into the office and place her on the sofa.

“You stay here and I’ll go put him in an on call room so he can sleep it off.” Callie muttered.

“Thank you. Do you even know how beautiful you are?” Arizona asked with a slight slur.

In spite of herself, Arizona could see Callie smiling.

“Drunk and you’re still utterly charming.” Callie said softly.

She stood up and walked out of the office to help Mark to an on call room.

Arizona sat on the sofa waiting patiently for Callie’s return, which took no time at all. When Callie came back, she entered the office and shut the door. She observed Arizona for a moment.

“What?” Arizona questioned.

“Why would you come here when you are so obviously drunk?” Callie inquired with some annoyance.

“I was feeling bad and seeing you makes me feel better.” Arizona replied earnestly.

Callie was struck silent for a moment.

“Well, when you are being sweet like that, how can I stay mad at you?” Callie asked gently.

“You can’t?” Arizona responded hopefully.

Callie shook her head with a smile. Arizona beamed back at her.

“Why were you feeling bad?” Callie probed.

“It doesn’t matter.” Arizona mumbled.

“Sure it does. You got drunk and then you came here. Something clearly bothered you. What was it?” Callie prodded.

Arizona looked anywhere but at Callie, she was suddenly feeling a lot more sober than before.

“Arizona…” Callie started in warning.

“She saw you naked okay! And she was talking about how great you were in bed and all this stuff and I hated hearing it because you’re my girlfriend and I haven’t experienced any of that with you!” Arizona blurted out.

Callie stared at her with wide eyes.

“Who saw me naked?” Callie asked in confusion.

“This blonde at the bar. Someone you apparently had a one night stand with.” Arizona responded dejectedly.

“Okay, Arizona, we both have pasts. This is going to happen. Yours is inside this hospital and believe me I’ve heard the gossip. It bothers me, but then I think if that was what you truly still wanted, you wouldn’t be pursuing anything with me. The same goes for me. If I wanted that life still, I wouldn’t be here trying to make you feel better. She had one night with me, but I want so much more with you. You’re my present and if we play our cards right, hopefully we’re each other’s future.” Callie replied ardently.

Arizona’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“You want a future with me?” She asked timidly.

“You’re amazing. Of course I do.” Callie admitted.

“I think you’re amazing too and I want a future with you also.” Arizona acknowledged sweetly.

Callie smiled. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Arizona’s lips.

“Oh wow, I think that kiss just made me drunk.” Callie teased as she pulled back.

“Sharing is caring.” Arizona joked as Callie smirked.

“Lie back and sleep for a little bit. I have a bit more paperwork to do and then I will take you home.” Callie encouraged.

Arizona lay back on the couch and Callie covered her with a blanket.

“Good night Beautiful.” Callie said as she kissed Arizona’s forehead.

“Good night.” Arizona murmured as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tuesday found Arizona running around trying to get ready in time to go pick up Callie for their date. She had made reservations at a very fancy Italian restaurant.

Truth was she was nervous but excited. Tonight was the night and she didn’t want anything to go wrong.

After taking a quick look in the mirror, she decided the body hugging blue dress was the perfect choice. She quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner, up until this point, had been odd. 

When Arizona had picked up Callie, they both had been struck silent upon seeing each other. Callie obviously like Arizona’s dress choice and Arizona definitely appreciated the curve clinging red dress Callie had chosen to wear.

The problem was, after the initial shock, Arizona had been trying to draw Callie into conversation but she was not cooperating. 

Now they were sitting at the restaurant and Callie was looking anywhere other than at Arizona. When Arizona asked a question, Callie would provide a one word answer. Arizona was trying to figure out what was going on and it was beginning to annoy her.

“How’s your dish?” She asked.

“Good.” Callie replied in a clipped tone.

“More wine?” Arizona held up the bottle.

“Yes please.” Came the terse response.

Arizona poured the wine, put the bottle down, and then glared at Callie. Finally Callie looked up and caught the glare. Immediately she looked remorseful.

“I’m sorry. I’m ruining this date. We should just go home.” Callie was about to catch the waiter’s attention when Arizona grabbed her hand.

“Callie, what’s wrong?” Arizona inquired gently.

“It’s stupid.” Callie mumbled, looking down at her plate.

“Please tell me.” Arizona pleaded.

“I’m scared.” Callie confessed.

“Of me?” Arizona questioned in confusion.

Callie was quiet for a moment and then shook her head.

“It hasn’t meant something in a long time. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you tonight.” She admitted.

Arizona’s mouth fell open.

“There’s no way.” Arizona stated confidently.

“But…” Callie began.

“No, there is no way you will disappoint me. It will be great simply because it matters more. Callie, we could just end up holding each other tonight and it will be an amazing night because of the fact that it counts. Stop borrowing trouble. Let’s enjoy our dinner and then whatever happens, happens. Okay?” Arizona attempted to convince Callie.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Callie acquiesced.

The rest of the dinner went by without a hiccup as Callie relaxed and let herself enjoy Arizona’s company.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After dinner they had gone for a walk and had talked about any and every topic they could think of to discuss.

Now they were at Callie’s door and Arizona could see Callie was still a little self-conscious. Arizona stepped up to her and held her arms.

“Callie if you’re not ready for this we don’t have to do anything tonight. As much as I’d like to, I want it to be when we’re both ready for it.”

“I am ready. I’m just being silly.” Callie said quietly.

“It’s not silly. The last time it mattered was when it was with someone important to you. I’m not judging you for having a hard time with it. I never would. We can wait…”

Whatever else Arizona was going to say was cut off as Callie pulled her into a hot, hot kiss.

“Wait, wait…I thought…” Arizona was trying to speak as Callie continued with little kisses to her mouth in between words. Callie finally pulled back.

“Arizona, it’s amazing that you’re willing to wait, but I want this. I have to let go of the past.” Callie replied carefully.

“Okay.” Arizona agreed after a moment.

She leaned in and started kissing Callie fiercely. She looked up in confusion as Callie pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” She inquired.

“We’re not having sex in my hallway.” Callie responded, as Arizona realized she had started to unzip the back of Callie’s dress.

Callie quickly turned around and unlocked the door. Once they were through it, Callie pinned Arizona to the door, planting kisses along the side of her neck and then pulling her into a searing kiss.

They slowly made their way to Callie’s bedroom shedding clothes along the way. Once at her room, they entered and shut the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona awoke and looked at the time. It was 3:00am. Before, she would have been long gone. Observing Callie as she slept, she could never imagine leaving her in the middle of the night.

Thinking back to their activities, Arizona couldn’t believe Callie had been nervous. She had been amazing. Callie’s stamina and intensity had been simply breathtaking. It had been amazing. Callie had brought her to the brink and over, numerous times. Arizona knew she had given as good as she got.

They had been at it for hours, before sleep finally claimed them.

Callie had fallen asleep on her stomach so Arizona reached out and caressed her back. Callie started to stir and Arizona felt her arousal spike.

Callie turned to look at her and then sent a knowing smirk in her direction.

“Again?” She squinted at her sexily.

“Ummhmm.” Arizona nodded happily.

“You don’t have to twist my arm Beautiful.” Callie quickly covered Arizona’s body with her own.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning did not provide much time for Arizona and Callie to bask in the afterglow. They had both been paged in and were running around getting ready. Callie had provided Arizona with some clothes she could wear into work and they both needed to take a shower.

“How about we take one together? We’ll save time.” Arizona suggested.

Callie nodded and headed into the bathroom. She was about to enter the shower when she took one look at Arizona.

“Nope this is not going to work. Go in the bedroom and wait your turn.” Callie ordered.

“Why?” Arizona whined.

“I see the look in your eyes Arizona. If you get in here it will take longer. Go.” Callie pressed.

“Fine.” Arizona grumbled, knowing Callie was right.

They quickly finished getting ready and headed out the door.

Once they reached the hospital, they parted with a kiss and headed to their respective floors.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a hectic morning, Arizona was winding down in her office with Mark. Callie was still busy in surgery.

“Soooo?” Mark prodded.

“So what?” Arizona played dumb.

“Come off it. You had sex. How was it?” Mark pressed.

Arizona started smiling.

“Oh my. Spill Robbins.” Mark pushed.

“I’m not going to give you details, but best sex I’ve ever had.” Arizona admitted.

“Wow. Considering you’ve had a lot of sex, that says something. I knew Callie would be great in bed.” Mark mused.

“First, I’m going to let go of that comment about how much sex I’ve had because I know you weren’t criticizing but, yeah no more of those. Second, stop thinking about how good my girlfriend is in bed or I will punch you in the face.” Arizona threatened.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Arizona shouted towards the door.

Callie and Teddy walked in both visibly exhausted.

“Hey Babe.” Arizona greeted with a smile.

Callie threw her a tired grin and sat on the sofa. Teddy sat beside her.

Arizona shot a warning glance over to Mark who was obviously dying to say something. He kept shifting in his seat and sending looks in Callie’s direction.

“How was your morning?” Callie asked oblivious to whatever was going on between Mark and Arizona.

“Busy, but not as busy as yours.” Arizona responded.

“How about your evening?” Mark blurted out.

Arizona turned to him in shock.

“My evening was very nice. My night was absolutely amazing.” Callie responded with a hint of challenge in her voice.

“I hear Arizona’s was too.” Mark continued to poke.

“Mark.” Arizona cautioned.

“Oh really? What did you hear?” Callie inquired.

“That you’re the best sex she’s ever had.” Mark revealed.

“Mark!” Arizona yelled.

“Oh really? Why is that so surprising? I’m very good.” Callie taunted.

“Well, she’s had a lot of sex.” Mark answered.

“So have I.” Callie shot back.

“Mark, what is wrong with you? Callie stop encouraging him!” Arizona admonished.

“Sorry.” Callie and Mark murmured at the same time.

“Relax Arizona. Callie said you were the best sex she ever had too.” Teddy interjected.

Arizona quickly turned her gaze to Callie.

“Really?” She asked with interest.

Callie met her gaze head on.

“Absolutely.” She responded without shame.

Arizona didn’t know why but she suddenly started blushing. She was also incredibly turned on by Callie’s confidence.

“Put it back in your pants you two. I’m tired and I’m not moving.” Teddy cut in.

“Buzz kill.” Callie mumbled as Mark snickered.

The four of them continued to chat and Arizona snuck a look at Callie. A lot of people had issues with Mark and would quickly write him off, but Callie seemed to accept Mark as he was and she wondered why. She’d have to ask her later.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After work Arizona and Callie were heading to Arizona’s place. Even though it was close by, since Callie had her car they drove there.

Once they reached Arizona’s place, they exited the car.

“It’s a nice evening. Would you like to go for a walk before we head in?” Arizona asked.

“Sure.” Callie said agreeably.

Arizona latched on to Callie’s arm as they headed down the sidewalk.

“Callie?”

“Hmm?”

“I know Mark is a lot to take sometimes, if he makes you uncomfortable, I could tell him to back off.” Arizona offered.

“It’s not necessary. I’m good with Mark.” Callie replied.

Arizona stopped and turned to look at her.

“Why?” Arizona questioned.

“Why what?” Callie asked as she came to a stop with Arizona.

“Most people I know just barely tolerate him, but you just roll with what he throws out there and sometimes play along. Why?” Arizona probed.

“I don’t know him well, but what I do know is he’s your best friend. He looks out for you. I can see in the way he is with you, that he just wants the best for you and wants you to be happy. We both want the same thing. How could I dislike him?” Callie replied kindly.

Arizona stared at the woman before her. It was too soon to say but her heart was bursting with love for Callie. She stepped forward and grabbed Callie’s hand.

“Stay the night?” She whispered emotionally.

“Absolutely, Beautiful.” Callie answered softly.

Arizona leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Callie’s lips.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the walk, they headed up to Arizona’s apartment. They quickly entered the apartment and headed into the kitchen.

They grabbed a bite to eat before heading to the bedroom and spending hours worshipping each other’s bodies.

They fell asleep holding each other.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When morning came, Arizona woke to find Callie was already in the shower.

She was about to join her when she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put on a tank top, a pair of shorts and donned her robe and then ran to the door.

As she opened the door, she gasped. There stood her parents, happy to see her.

She quickly turned back to the bedroom. Callie was going to be exiting the room soon.

“Hey mom…dad.” Arizona greeted uncomfortably.

“Hey Sweetie! Surprise! Are you going to let us in?” Her mom asked expectantly.

Just as she opened the door wider to let them in, Callie leaned out her bedroom door clad only in a towel.

“Hey Beautiful? Can you grab me a cup …” She trailed off when she realized they weren’t alone.

“Arizona, who’s your friend?” Her dad inquired.

“Umm, I’m going to get dressed.” Callie quickly retreated into the bedroom and closed the door.

Arizona turned back to her parents and smiled self-consciously.

This is not how she envisioned Callie meeting her parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Arizona sat back in her chair and smiled as she watched her girlfriend thoroughly charm her parents.

After the awkwardness of the initial meeting, Arizona and Callie had dressed and joined Arizona’s parents for breakfast at the dining table. Arizona’s mother had taken it upon herself to make breakfast while waiting for Arizona and Callie to return.

“So, Callie, how did Arizona convince you to put up with her?” Arizona’s father asked with a huge smile.

“Dad!” Arizona gasped as Callie smirked.

“While it may have taken me awhile to agree to the date, it had nothing to do with Arizona as a person. I’m glad she wore me down because I would have missed out on spending time with a truly wonderful person. Being with her is no hardship.” Callie replied sincerely.

Arizona snapped her head in Callie’s direction, trying to formulate words after that sweet declaration. But no words would come.

“That was lovely! Arizona, you better not let this one go.” Arizona’s mother instructed.

“I don’t intend to.” Arizona admitted softly. This time it was Callie’s turn to swing her head in Arizona’s direction. 

“Good to know. I don’t plan to let you go either.” Callie acknowledged.

The two got lost in each other’s eyes until they heard a throat clearing at the other end of the table.

“Well, I have some things I have to do so I’m going to get out of your hair so you three can catch up.” Callie said as she stood up from the table.

“Wait…you’re leaving?” Arizona asked quickly.

“We can meet up for lunch or dinner. I have a few errands I have to run. You’ll barely have a chance to miss me.” Callie replied as she grabbed her things and headed for the door.

“As soon as you’re out the door, I’ll miss you.” Arizona confessed.

“You’re too sweet. I’ll miss you too Beautiful.” Callie admitted.

Callie quickly looked up at Arizona’s parents.

“It was nice meeting you. I’ll see you later.” She said as she sent a wave in their direction.

“It was wonderful meeting you.” Arizona’s mother responded as her father nodded.

Arizona opened the door and followed Callie out. She pulled Callie in for a passionate kiss.

“I can’t wait until dinner. We better see you for lunch.” Arizona grumbled.

“Your wish is my command.” Callie said with a curtsy. She grabbed Arizona’s hand and kissed it. Then she grinned and walked towards the elevator.

“See you later.” Arizona called out.

“Yes, you will.” Callie answered back as she entered the elevator.

Arizona went back into her apartment with a huge smile on her face.

“I have to say Sweetie, I really like Callie.” Arizona’s mother said when she saw her.

“I’m glad.”

“I can see she’s different and you’re different with her.” Her mother continued.

“Different good or different bad?” Arizona inquired.

“Good. It’s very good.” Her mother said softly.

Arizona sent a warm smile in her mother’s direction.

“I’m going to grab a few things and we can head out. I’ll show you the sights and give you a tour of the hospital.” Arizona indicated.

“Sounds good.” Arizona’s father said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

“Oh Sweetie? Based on what I saw when Callie first came out of the room, you’ve done quite well for yourself.” Arizona’s mother teased with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She heard her father snort behind the newspaper.

“Mom!” Arizona admonished.

“What? I’ve got eyes.” Her mother said with a chuckle. Her dad started laughing out loud.

Arizona shook her head and went to grab her stuff so they could start their sightseeing.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona was happy by the time they got to the hospital. It turned out Callie was called in so they would get to see her before lunch.

She had shown her parents around the hospital and in particular her floor. Now they were looking at the surgical board to see what OR Callie was in. They were going to get to see her lady in action.

She led her parents to the gallery and settled in. It was rather quiet in there as it was a run of the mill hip replacement.

She was watching raptly and responding to any questions her parents had.

After about ten minutes Callie looked up and noticed them in the gallery. She sent a wink in Arizona’s direction. Arizona started blushing and noticed both her parents had turned to look at her after the wink.

“She’s very impressive.” Her mother said softly.

“I know.” Arizona replied proudly.

Her mother was silent for a moment. Her father had gotten up to go grab a coffee from the vending machine.

“You love her don’t you?” Her mother asked delicately.

Arizona whipped around to look at her mother. Her mouth opened and closed a few times.

“Yes.” Arizona whispered.

“If it’s any consolation, I could tell by the way she looks at you, she’s head over heels for you too.” Her mother pointed out.

“It’s too soon to feel like this, isn’t it?” Arizona questioned.

“Arizona, when it feels right, it feels right. Who decides what’s too soon? If you love her, you love her. That’s just the way it is.” Her mother stated sagely.

Arizona didn’t respond, but she had heard her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After her surgery was completed, Callie was able to leave so they ended up taking her parents to a small café for lunch.

After lunch they had dropped her parents off at their hotel, planning to meet them for dinner the next night.

Arizona drove Callie to her place and walked her up to her apartment.

“So, I wasn’t expecting to meet the parents, but I really enjoyed today. Your parents are great.” Callie said when they reached her door.

“They think you’re pretty great too.” Arizona replied as Callie opened the door to let them in.

“Are you sure? I mean, they seemed to, but…” Callie was interrupted by Arizona pressing her lips to hers.

“Callie, they loved you. They love you as much as I d….thought they would.” Arizona stumbled over her sentence. No matter what her mother had said, while she knew she was in love with Callie, she thought it was too soon to say it.

Callie observed her for a moment, knowing that Arizona was going to say something else but deciding not to push the issue. Arizona was relieved.

“So you want to watch some TV?” Callie asked casually.

Arizona had been desperate to be alone with her girlfriend. Now that they were sleeping together, she couldn’t get enough. She most assuredly did not want to watch TV.

“No.” Arizona responded quickly.

“How about a movie?” Callie questioned.

Arizona looked at Callie as if she had grown another head.

“I don’t want to watch anything.” Arizona refused.

“Listen to music?” Callie spouted another idea.

“No.” Another refusal. It was at this point that Arizona noticed the teasing smirk on Callie’s face.

“Oh you brat!” Arizona quickly pulled Callie to her for a blistering kiss.

“Oh! That’s what you want to do. I guess that’s okay with me.” Callie said with a disinterested shrug.

Callie walked to her bedroom with Arizona staring after her, perplexed by Callie’s behaviour.

After a few minutes, Callie’s shirt came flying out of the room and landed at Arizona’s feet.

Callie stuck her head out the door.

“Coming?” She husked.

“I will be soon.” Arizona said as she ran to the bedroom and shut the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Arizona awoke the next morning to find Callie still asleep. She quietly got out of bed and freshened up. Once she was done freshening up, she decided to go and make breakfast for Callie.

She went about getting breakfast ready and placing it on a tray. She headed to the bedroom and found Callie still fast asleep. She placed the tray down and climbed into bed beside her lady.

“Hey Gorgeous, time to wake up.” Arizona whispered.

Callie stirred but still didn’t wake.

Arizona nuzzled Callie’s neck.

“Wake up, time for breakfast.” Arizona urged, placing kisses along Callie’s neck and shoulder.

“Mmmmmm. I could get used to waking up this way.” Callie said once she finally opened her eyes.

“That could be arranged.” Arizona replied with a smile.

Arizona stood up and grabbed the tray as Callie sat up in bed.

“Arizona, you didn’t have to do this.” Callie said softly.

“I wanted to.” Arizona countered as she placed the tray down beside Callie.

“Thank you. It’s amazing.” Callie responded as she picked up a fork and started in on the eggs.

“So what’s the plan for today?” Arizona inquired as they ate.

“I’m off today so I have a very hectic day of nothing planned. Just cleaning up around here and maybe going shopping. You?” Callie questioned.

“I have to work, as you know. So, how about we meet at my place at 6:00pm and then head over to the restaurant to meet my parents?” Arizona replied.

“Sounds like a plan. What time do you start?” Callie asked innocently.

“In a couple of hours. Why?” Arizona probed.

“Well breakfast is almost done, so how about a…” Callie trailed off as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Arizona grabbed the tray and placed it on the floor. She then covered Callie’s body with her own.

“Any time, Gorgeous. Any time.” She murmured.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dinner was going very well. Arizona couldn’t keep her eyes off her date. Callie’s dress was literally the only thing she could focus on.

“Isn’t that right Arizona?” She heard her mother ask.

“Hmm, what?” Arizona questioned distractedly.

“If you could take your eyes off of Callie for a minute and join in on the conversation, you’d know.” Her mother said jovially.

She quickly swung her eyes to her mother as she started blushing furiously. She quickly glanced back at Callie and noticed she was also blushing.

“Thank you for that.” Arizona muttered in embarrassment.

“I do what I can.” Her mother teased.

“Barbara behave.” Her dad said good naturedly. She could see the glint in his eyes. He was enjoying her mother’s teasing.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have to visit the ladies room.” Arizona said standing up.

“I’ll join you.” Her mother said quickly, also standing up.

Arizona paused, staring uncertainly between her father and Callie.

“Relax Arizona. We’ll still be here when you get back. I won’t scare Callie off…hopefully.” Her dad said with a smile.

“Maybe I’ll stay.” Arizona replied uneasily.

“Go ahead. He won’t scare me away. I promise.” Callie soothed with a sweet smile.

Arizona’s mother grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the restroom.

As they entered, Arizona went straight to the mirror to freshen up her makeup. Her mother followed suit.

“In case you didn’t know already, that woman loves you. She’s not going anywhere.” Her mother stated gently.

“Mom…” Arizona began.

“I know you two probably think it’s too early, but I see it every time you look at her and she looks at you.” Her mother replied.

Arizona remained quiet as they finished in the restroom and headed back to the table.

As they were nearing the table, Arizona noticed her father saying something to Callie who nodded with a huge smile. It was then that her father noticed her and her mother returning so he leaned back in his chair.

“So, what were you talking about?” Arizona inquired.

“We were just chatting.” Her dad replied and Callie nodded.

Arizona was unsettled but didn’t push it. She really wanted to know what he had said to Callie.

The rest of dinner went well and then it was time to drop her parents at their hotel.

They would be heading back home in the morning so they had to say their good byes.

“I wish you could stay longer.” Arizona admitted to her parents.

“This was a last minute decision. We’ll be back in a couple of months and stay longer then.” Her mother promised.

She hugged her parents.

“I really enjoyed getting to know you two.” Callie said warmly. She stuck her hand out to Arizona’s mother, who grabbed a hold of it and pulled a startled Callie into a hug.

“No handshakes here, only hugs.” Arizona’s mother murmured. Callie returned the hug warmly.

Callie then turned to Arizona’s father and stuck her hand out. He shook his head and also pulled her into a hug.

“We’ll see you two in a couple of months.” Her dad stated after he and Callie had pulled out of the hug.

“Okay.” Arizona agreed.

Her parents headed up to their room after the goodbyes and Callie and Arizona went back to Arizona’s place.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was while they were cuddling in bed when Arizona broached the subject again.

“Callie?” She asked tentatively.

“Hmm?” Callie responded softly.

“What did my dad say to you?”

Callie was quiet for a moment.

“He said he has not been very fond of the people you have dated in the past. He said that he wanted to keep me at arm’s length until he could decide for himself what he thought of me, but then he noticed the sparkle in your eyes. He hadn’t seen that sparkle in a long time and he thinks I brought it back. As far as he’s concerned, he is happy that you found me. But Beautiful, as far as I’m concerned, I’m happy we found each other. I may have been the cause of that sparkle, but you? You brought light back into my life and I’ll be forever grateful for that.” Callie admitted.

Arizona lifted her head from where it was perched on Callie’s shoulder and gazed at Callie.

“I love you.” Arizona said with conviction.

Callie’s eyes widened in shock and then a wide smile spread across her face.

“Oh, thank God. I love you so much.” Callie confessed.

Arizona leaned down and kissed Callie passionately. They spent the rest of the night celebrating their love.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Arizona was happily rolling through the halls of her floor when Mark found her.

“You look very happy.” He observed.

“I am.” She answered coyly.

“What happened?” He asked intrigued.

“Umm, not telling.” She zipped her lips.

“Come on. Why are you so happy?” He pressed.

“Callie and I love each other.” Arizona replied simply.

Mark stared at her for a minute and then broke out in a smile. He drew her into a hug and then spoke.

“I’m really happy for you Arizona.” He said warmly.

“Thanks Mark.” She said shyly.

“Oh, so I was looking for you for a reason.” Mark stated.

“What did you need?” She probed.

“I’m having a party on Friday night. You think you and your lady can make it?” Mark inquired hopefully.

“I think we’re both free that night. I’ll double check with her and let you know.” Arizona responded.

“Sounds like a plan. Talk to you later. Surgery calls.” Mark said as he headed to his floor.

Arizona quickly texted Callie to see if she was up for the party on Friday. Callie responded in the affirmative not too long after.

Arizona was looking forward to a fun night with her lady and her friends.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Friday rolled around pretty quickly. The party was in full swing. Mark was a pretty great host. He ensured people did not drink and drive. He would make sure that the designated drivers didn’t drink and would call cabs for anybody who needed one.

Luckily for Arizona, her apartment was in the same building so she and Callie only had to walk to another floor.

When they had first arrived at the party, Callie and Arizona had been mingling together, but after a while they had separated to talk to people they each knew. The last Arizona had seen of Callie, she was talking to Teddy, but now Teddy was flirting up a storm with a doctor that Arizona had seen around the hospital but had not really worked with.

She finally spied Callie in the kitchen. She was talking to someone Arizona couldn’t quite see. As she got closer she could tell the other person was flirting with Callie but Callie was not at all receptive. Even closer and she realized who it was and closed her eyes. It was a nurse Arizona had hooked up with well before Callie had come into the picture. Her name was Jane and she had wanted something more but Arizona had not. It was not a pretty end.

Arizona moved closer and could hear the conversation now.

“You know she’s just telling you what you want to hear. Just give me a chance.” Jane said to Callie.

Callie rolled her eyes.

“Jane is it? Listen, I get something happened between you and Arizona and it didn’t end well, but I’m very happy with her. Believe me when I tell you I’m not looking.” Callie stated patiently.

“She will be soon enough. She’ll get bored and then she’ll move on. She always does. Granted she seems to be putting a little more time into you, but Arizona doesn’t settle down.” Jane continued to push.

“Listen, I’m trying to be nice here, but I’m not going to stand here while you talk about Arizona that way. Whatever happened between you two, I hope you are able to move on from it eventually.” Callie moved to exit, when Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Callie resisted and pushed Jane away.

“I. AM. NOT. INTERESTED. I love my girlfriend and have no interest in anybody but her. Don’t ever touch me again.” Callie was incensed.

She stormed out of the kitchen and bumped into Arizona. She saw the fire in Arizona’s eyes as she glared at Jane. Arizona was ready to confront Jane, when Callie grabbed a hold of her and pulled her out of the party.

They made the trek back to Arizona’s apartment silently. When they entered Callie finally spoke.

“Are you mad at me?” She asked timidly.

Arizona shook her head.

“I didn’t kiss her. She kissed me. I pulled away and told her off. I didn’t encourage it.” Callie was defending herself even though she hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Callie, it’s not your fault. You’re beautiful. She wanted you, she kissed you. I saw everything. I heard a lot.” Arizona finally spoke.

“What’s wrong?” Callie questioned softly.

“I’m not going to get bored with you. I’m not going to move on to anyone else. I didn’t realize that I was looking for you, but I’m glad that we are together.” Arizona blurted out.

“I don’t think you’re going to get bored. I don’t think you are going to leave me. Arizona, did you think what she said mattered to me?” Callie inquired gently.

Arizona refused to look at Callie.

Callie pulled Arizona’s chin up and looked her straight in the eyes.

“Arizona, I don’t know her. I don’t care what she thinks of you because she doesn’t matter. You do. What you say to me is what matters. I feel so loved and cherished with you. Nothing she said or did could change that. You tell me you love me, I believe it. Just like when I tell you I love you, I hope you believe it.” Callie stated resolutely.

“I do. Completely.” Arizona replied equally decisive.

“You’re stuck with me no matter what some random nurse has to say.” Callie murmured as she pressed a comforting kiss to Arizona’s lips.

“Nowhere I’d rather be.” Arizona replied.

She pulled Callie into a fierce hug. It was in this hug that Arizona realized that her heart was residing in the safest place it could possibly be…with Callie Torres.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Arizona was sitting in her office when Mark came in and unceremoniously sat down. He was clearly peeved about something.

“What’s wrong?” Arizona asked.

“Did you and Callie have a fight or something?” Mark inquired in a huff.

“No. She was a little quiet this morning but we were fine when we left for work.” Arizona replied. She was a little confused to say the least.

“We were in surgery and I was joking around. Don’t worry it was nothing offensive and nothing about your relationship. She snapped at me. Told me if I couldn’t be serious, maybe I should find somebody who could be. Then she didn’t speak to me for the rest of the surgery.”

Arizona frowned as Mark recounted the story. It didn’t sound like Callie.

“When we were finished, I went to check on her and when I get to her floor, she’s talking to one of the nurses who admitted to making a mistake on a chart and Callie just flipped on her. At that point the nurse was nearly in tears, so Callie quickly caught herself and apologized. She walked away after that. I went to her office to see if she was there but she wasn’t and now here I am.” Mark finished his story.

Arizona was really worried at this point. Just then Teddy walked in.

“Hey, how’s everybody?” Teddy asked tiredly as she sat down.

“Teddy, did something happen to Callie today?” Arizona inquired quickly.

Teddy shifted in her seat, not looking directly at Arizona and Mark.

“Um…not that I know of.” She said hesitantly.

“You know something.” Arizona pressed as Mark nodded.

“Arizona…” Teddy warned.

“Tell me.” Arizona pushed.

“It’s the anniversary of Alexa’s death. It’s probably why she may be acting out of sorts.” Teddy mumbled.

“What?” Arizona gasped.

“She’s probably at a loss as to how to deal with it. You’re the first girlfriend she’s had since Alexa died. She used to stop hooking up for a few days before and after during anniversaries before. She felt it was a disgrace to Alexa’s memory. Now she’s dating you and I don’t think she knows how to deal with it.” Teddy explained.

“I need to talk to her.” Arizona said a she quickly stood up and headed out of her office.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona had looked all over the hospital for her girlfriend but she was nowhere to be found. She finally decided to try her office one last time. She knocked not expecting an answer, but to her surprise she received one.

“Come in.” Callie said loud enough for Arizona to hear.

Arizona quickly entered and shut the door.

Callie was sitting on the sofa and Arizona quickly crossed the room and sat beside her.

“Hey. Where were you?” Arizona questioned softly.

“I went for a walk in the park. Just got back.” Callie responded.

“Callie…are you okay?” Arizona inquired delicately.

“I guess you talked to Mark.” Callie muttered.

“And Teddy.” Arizona remarked.

Callie looked up at Arizona wide eyed.

“She told you? She had no right…” Callie started angrily.

“You should have told me. Don’t be mad at Teddy. I wanted to know.” Arizona soothed.

“Still…” Callie faded out.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arizona probed.

“What should I have said? You’re my girlfriend and I didn’t want you to feel bad about this.” Callie stated miserably.

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me.” Arizona said as she put her hands on both sides of Callie’s face and moved it so they were eye to eye.

“You’re allowed to grieve the loss of your wife and I won’t feel bad about it. I know you love me Callie. I trust in that love. I also know what it’s like to lose your best friend. Tim was my best friend and I still grieve for him and for a long time, Alexa was yours. I know that there will always be a place in your heart for her and I don’t begrudge you or her for that. You have such a huge heart and there is space in there for both her and me. You don’t need to hide this from me. Share it with me. I’ll help you through. I love you Callie and you can trust in that. I’m not going anywhere. Nothing could make me.” Arizona said with conviction.

Tears started falling from Callie’s eyes.

“Thank you. I didn’t know what to do. I felt like I shouldn’t grieve for her because I have you now. I didn’t think it would be fair to you.” She drew Arizona in for a hug and buried her head in Arizona’s neck and started sobbing. Arizona caressed her back in a soothing motion.

After Callie stopped sobbing Arizona managed to persuade Callie to lay down with her head in her lap. As Callie slumbered, Arizona ran her hand over her head gently.

She was pretty sure Callie now had as much faith in her love as she did in Callie’s. It was an important step and in that moment as she watched Callie sleep, she realized one day in the future she would marry her. It was an odd time to think about it, but there it was and she didn’t want to let that thought go.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Arizona was pacing back and forth. For the past few weeks she had been thinking about the revelation she had the night she comforted Callie and she needed to talk to someone.

She quickly left her office and headed to Mark’s floor.

She saw him flirting with one of the nurses, so she went up to him, grabbed his arm and pulled him into an on-call room.

“You know this is how rumors get started.” Mark muttered as Arizona locked the door.

He took a seat on one of the beds and she sat beside him.

“As much as I’m enjoying the silence, I’m assuming you dragged me in here for a reason.” Mark prodded when Arizona didn’t speak.

“I’m making myself crazy.” Arizona said quietly.

“How?” Mark asked.

“I’m…um…I…” Arizona started but then stopped.

“Spit it out woman. You obviously need to speak to someone.” Mark encouraged.

“I realized something a couple of weeks ago and I don’t know how to deal with it.” Arizona murmured.

“Well, what did you realize?” Mark questioned.

Arizona didn’t speak.

“You know what, I have work to do. If you ever decide you want to talk, you know where to find me.” Mark said as he stood up.

Arizona grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. She mumbled something he didn’t quite hear.

“What?” He asked.

“I want to marry Callie!” Arizona exclaimed.

Mark was quiet for a moment.

“Already? Isn’t it kind of soon?” He questioned.

“Not right now, but I realized I want to marry her eventually and I’m freaking out. I’ve never had that feeling before. It’s scary.” She admitted.

Mark put his arm around her shoulder.

“But it’s pretty great too. You found your someone.” He said sweetly.

Arizona looked at him and nodded her head.

“It is great. It’s just overwhelming. I don’t even know if she wants the same thing.” Arizona replied.

“You’ll never know until you talk to her.” Mark pointed out.

“I know…thanks for listening.” She said to him.

“Anytime.” He responded as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

They exited the room and went their separate ways.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Arizona was entertaining Callie, Mark and Teddy at her place.

The conversation was flowing and then Mark out of the blue asked a question she hadn’t expected.

“So Teddy, what do you see in your future? Husband? Kids?”

“Whoa. I didn’t expect that question. Of course, I hope to get married and have kids someday. I’m just not good at the whole dating thing. I have the worst taste in men. Callie is going to start picking my dates from now on. As my best friend that is what I’ve decided she is going to be doing.” Teddy answered.

“Oh no. You just want to blame me if it doesn’t work out.” Callie replied with a grin.

“That’s right. Better than blaming myself.” Teddy laughed as she responded.

“Anybody who doesn’t realize what they have in you is a fool.” Mark said kindly.

“Aw, thanks Mark. How about you? Marriage? Kids?” Teddy probed.

“I’d love that. I didn’t have a great family life when I was younger. I’d love to have one of my own. Although, I consider you three to be my family.” Mark admitted honestly.

“Mark, that was so sweet.” Arizona said softly.

Mark started blushing.

“How about you Cal? You think you’ll get married again?” Teddy asked delicately.

Callie had stood up to get a refill of her drink when the question was asked. The other three noticed her back tense when the question was asked.

“Um…I haven’t really given it any thought.” She mumbled with a shrug.

Arizona’s stomach fell when she heard that response.

Mark quickly changed the subject when he saw Arizona’s face. Teddy had been oblivious.

Arizona was left to her own thoughts and insecurities.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Teddy and Mark left, Callie had been trying to engage Arizona in conversation, but it wasn’t working.

“Arizona?” Callie tried to get her attention.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Are you okay?” Callie asked.

“Fine.” Arizona said tersely.

“Do you want me to leave?” Callie questioned.

“No.” Arizona mumbled.

“Arizona, we need to talk.” Callie prodded.

“About what?” Arizona responded.

“You’ve been upset since the marriage conversation.” Callie observed.

“No, I haven’t.” Arizona argued.

“Yes, you have. Arizona, when I talk about marriage I only want to talk about it with you. I didn’t want to have that conversation with Teddy and Mark. I love them, but that’s a conversation we need to have with each other before we bring the other two into it.” Callie explained.

“What does it matter? You don’t want to marry me anyways.” Arizona muttered.

“I didn’t say that.” Callie countered.

“You might as well have.” Arizona stated sullenly.

“You want the truth?” Callie asked.

“Whatever.” Arizona remained petulant.

Callie shook her head in exasperation.

“For a long time, I thought I would never get married again. I thought I would never want to think about building a life with someone else. It hurt too much to think about it. I protected my heart by not getting too close to anyone and then I moved here and met the most frustrating and the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met.” Callie paused while Arizona looked up captivated.

“I don’t plan on letting you go Arizona, so yes; sometime in the future I do want to marry you. Sometime in the future I want to start thinking about having kids with you. I firmly believe you’re it for me. I hope the feeling is mutual.” Callie stated with conviction.

“Are you serious?” Arizona whispered.

Callie nodded.

Arizona stood up and pulled Callie into a fierce kiss.

“The feeling is absolutely mutual. I want all of that with you too.” Arizona said softly as Callie pulled her into a hug.

Arizona’s heart had sped up with Callie’s confession. She was ecstatic they were on the same page.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

6 months. It had been 6 months since Arizona had started dating Callie. She had made reservations for them at one of their favourite restaurants.

She was looking forward to spending the evening with Callie but even more she was looking forward to asking Callie to move in with her. In the initial stages of their relationship they went back and forth, but the last little while they had spent most of their time at Arizona’s place. She wanted to make that a more permanent arrangement.

Tonight, Callie had gone back home to change for their date. While she had some clothes at Arizona’s place, she still had a lot at her own place and had to go there from time to time.

Arizona quickly got dressed and headed out the door to pick Callie up for their date.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were seated at their table and Arizona was nervous. Her leg was bouncing up and down under the table.

“Hey Beautiful, you’re awfully quiet over there.” Callie said softly.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be.” Arizona stated honestly.

They had ordered and were just waiting for their meals.

Quiet had descended on the table again.

“So…how was your day?” Callie asked, trying to draw Arizona into a conversation.

“Good. You?” Arizona responded quickly.

“Relaxing. Got some stuff done around my place and then just kicked back with a book.” Callie replied.

“Sounds nice.” Arizona observed.

“It was.” Callie answered with a nod.

The table was enveloped in silence yet again.

“Arizona, is there something wrong?” Callie asked, genuinely curious.

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“You’re not talking. I might as well be on a date with myself.” Callie mumbled.

Arizona opened her mouth and closed it a few times. She wasn’t sure what to say and then when she did speak she surprised herself.

“Move in with me.” Arizona blurted.

Callie’s eyes widened in shock.

“What?”

“I wanted to be all romantic and ask you to move in with me, but I ruined that. But Callie, I want to wake up to you, I want to come home to you, and I want to live with you.” Arizona indicated with conviction.

Callie digested everything Arizona just said.

“That sounded pretty romantic to me. I want all of that too Arizona.” Callie acknowledged.

“Is that a yes?” Arizona probed hopefully.

“That’s a yes Beautiful.” Callie replied softly.

Arizona squealed in happiness and then leaned over and kissed Callie soundly.

With that out of the way, they enjoyed the rest of their dinner.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been a few weeks since Callie had moved in. The move had taken place about a week after their dinner conversation and the first few days had been like a honeymoon.

Now though, the honeymoon was over and little things each did would bother the other. Truth be told the issues usually happened when they had a bad day at work.

While Callie tended to deal with things inwardly, Arizona tended to pick a target and go off. Since there was only one other person living in the apartment, Callie was usually the target. It was bound to come to a head at some point.

Arizona had reached home before Callie since she had started earlier. The day had been horrible. She had lost a couple of patients and she was upset. She had tried to relax and let it go but nothing she did seemed to work.

Just then Callie arrived home. She came in put her purse on the table and put her coat on the back of the sofa. This was a pet peeve for Arizona and coupled with being upset from before, it was a powder keg.

“Hey Beautiful.” Callie said tiredly.

“Hang it up.” Arizona snapped.

Callie stopped in her tracks.

“What?” Callie asked in confusion.

“Hang up your damn coat!” Arizona yelled.

Callie’s eyes widened and then anger took over.

“I don’t have to put up with this. You know, if you didn’t really want me around, you never should have asked me to move in.” Callie stated heatedly.

She grabbed her coat and put it back on. She picked up her purse and opened the door.

“Where are you going?” Arizona asked worriedly.

“None of your business.” Callie replied and then slammed the door as she left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been hours and Arizona had no idea where Callie was. She had tried texting her, but no response. Callie tended to not be responsive when she was angry, but Arizona was worried sick.

She had gotten over her anger a long time ago. She knew they couldn’t and shouldn’t take their anger out on each other. It just seemed like the easier outlet. It certainly wasn’t healthiest. She resolved to be better about it and actually talk to Callie when something was bothering her.

Right now, though, she was incredibly upset. Her attitude had chased Callie out of the apartment and she didn’t know where she was or if she was okay. Losing Tim had made Arizona far more sensitive about not hearing from the people she cared about.

Just then she heard the key in the door. She ran to the door and threw it open. She pulled Callie into the apartment and buried her head in Callie’s neck and cried. She repeated the words I’m sorry over and over as she held onto Callie. After a moment, she felt Callie wrap her arms around her.

“Beautiful, please stop crying.” Callie pleaded gently.

Arizona managed to pull herself together and pulled away.

“I was so worried. Please don’t do that again.” Arizona pleaded.

“I’m sorry. I should have answered your texts. I was just so upset; I was trying to calm down. I won’t do it again. I’ll respond. I was just with Teddy. She told me I was being stupid and to come home.” Callie confessed.

“You weren’t being stupid. I promise to do better Callie. I don’t mean to take out things on you. I’ll talk to you about what’s bothering me, rather than giving you a hard time.” Arizona vowed.

“That’s all I ask Love. I’ll do the same. I’ll talk to you too.” Callie promised.

“I want you here. I don’t want you anywhere else. I’m happiest when I’m with you. You have to know that.” Arizona responded.

“I do. I also had a bad day at work and I was hurt when you yelled at me. It’s the same for me Arizona. My day is complete only when I see you. Living together is new for both of us and I know we both do things that drive the other nuts. We just have to talk to each other. It’s the only way we won’t hurt each other.” Callie remarked.

Arizona nodded. She pulled Callie in for another hug. She was glad they had managed to work through their first major issue.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After the hiccup they had when they first moved in together, Arizona and Callie had settled into domestic bliss.

Time flew by and before they knew it another six months had passed.

Arizona knew what she wanted to do for their one year anniversary and she had recruited Teddy and Mark.

The three of them had the day off while Callie was working. Arizona had picked up the other two and they went to the first stop on the itinerary.

As they entered the store, Arizona quickly made a beeline to the engagement rings. Teddy and Mark followed behind her.

“Do you have an idea of what you’re looking for?” Mark directed his question to Arizona’s back as she inspected the rings.

“No. I’ll know it when I see it.” Arizona mumbled.

“Ah. It’s good you have a solid plan in action.” Mark muttered.

“Shut up.” Arizona replied.

“Do you want my help or should I leave?” Mark threatened.

Arizona turned and shot a steely glare in his direction.

“Fine…I’ll stay.” Mark withered under the glare.

Teddy snorted at Mark’s surrender.

“These are all just so…blah.” Arizona moaned.

The owner heard her and threw a nasty glance in her direction.

“Uh…but really pretty.” Arizona backtracked.

This time it was Mark who chortled at Arizona.

“Do you have anything in the back?” Arizona asked the owner.

“Whatever is in the showcase is what we have.” He responded shortly.

“Okay, thanks.” Arizona responded as she trudged towards the door. The other two followed close behind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The second and third stores were a bust as well. Arizona was getting demoralized and the other two were getting tired and hungry.

As they entered the fourth store, Teddy spoke.

“You promised us lunch. It’s been hours. When can we have lunch?” Teddy whined.

“After I find a ring.” Arizona barked.

“Arizonaaaaaaa…” Teddy grumbled.

“Shhhhh.”  
They headed to the engagement rings. Arizona took one look at them and groaned.

“Do you have any other engagement rings?” Arizona directed her question to the lady behind the counter.

A shake of the head was the response.

Arizona’s shoulders fell.

“Why is this so hard?” Arizona lamented.

“Because you want it to be perfect for your lady and there is nothing wrong with that.” Mark responded softly.

Arizona turned to him with a gentle smile.

“Thank you Mark.”

Teddy smiled in Mark’s direction.

“Let’s go.” Arizona prodded.

“Lunch time?” Teddy asked hopefully.

“Nope, another store.” Arizona stated, determined to come away with a ring before the day ended.

“But…but…” Teddy started.

“Suck it up Teddy. We’ll go for lunch once I have the ring.” Arizona said as she walked out of the store.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Fifth times the charm, right guys?” Arizona tried to rally the troops as they entered the next store.

“Yeah whatever.” Teddy muttered.

They quickly walked over to the engagement ring showcase. Arizona spent a good few minutes perusing the options when she realized nothing would work.

Teddy had been watching her and noticed her body language. That’s when Teddy cracked.

“Pick a ring, pick a ring, for the love of God, PICK A RING!”

Mark stared at Teddy with wide eyes.

Arizona turned and regarded her in shock.

“Uh, I think we need to take a break after this store.” Mark tried cutting the tension.

“Can I help you find anything?” The young man behind the counter asked Arizona. He was eyeing Teddy warily after her outburst.

“Do you have any other engagement rings?” Arizona asked hopefully.

“Actually, we do. Is there anything specific you want to see?” He inquired.

“I just want something special.” Arizona replied unable to really describe what she wanted.

“Well, I have some rings that are more unique, for lack of a better word. I’ll bring them out and see if you like any of them.”

The young man retreated to the back.

“I’m sorry.” Teddy said in a small voice.

“It’s okay Teddy. I’m sorry I’ve been pushing so hard. I should have let you guys have a break.” Arizona admitted.

Teddy came up beside Arizona and pulled her into a quick hug.

“I know how important this is for you, I’m sorry for being a pain in the butt.” Teddy responded softly.

“If you can’t be a pain in the butt amongst friends then who can you be a pain in the butt with?” Arizona replied with a smirk.

“Goof.” Teddy said as she bumped her with her shoulder.

Just then the young man came back with some of the rings from the back.

Arizona took one look at the rings and gasped, picking one up.

“This is the ring.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Arizona had wanted to plan their anniversary date, but Callie had insisted she wanted to do it. Arizona had finally relented when it was clear that Callie wasn’t going to give in.

Callie had managed to keep the date planning under wraps. Arizona didn’t have an inkling of where they were going.

At about 6:00pm, Callie had arrived home from an errand.

“Hey Beautiful! I’m going to change quickly and we can head out.”

“Okay.” Arizona grabbed her lady as she was walking by and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“I missed you.” Arizona murmured as she pulled away.

“I missed you too.” Callie replied. She leaned in and pecked Arizona’s lips.

Callie stepped out of the embrace and went to their room to change.

“If we keep doing that, we won’t leave.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Arizona responded with a grin.

“You’re insatiable.” Callie volleyed back.

“So are you.” Arizona returned.

Callie shook her head and shut the door with a grin on her face.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Callie navigated the car to their destination, Arizona realized where they were heading.

“You’re taking me to the lake? The place we went for our first date?”

Callie nodded.

“I just thought it would be nice to celebrate our first anniversary at the place we went to on our first date. Is that okay?” Callie asked uncertainly.

“It’s more than okay. I love it.” Arizona admitted.

Callie pulled into a parking spot and exited the vehicle. Arizona followed suit.

Callie opened the trunk and pulled out two baskets.

“Two?” Arizona questioned.

“I couldn’t fit everything into one. Don’t judge.” Callie said with humour in her voice.

Arizona lifted her hands in the air in surrender.

“Do you need me to carry one?” Arizona offered.

“No. Can you grab the blanket?” Callie requested.

“Sure thing.” Arizona picked up the blanket and then shut the trunk.

She and Callie headed to the clearing. Callie seemed to be having trouble carrying both baskets.

“Are you sure you don’t need me to carry one of those?” Arizona offered again.

“No, I’m good.” Callie declined.

Arizona shrugged.

When they reached the clearing, Arizona laid the blanket on the ground. Callie used the baskets to anchor opposite sides of the blanket.

“It’s beautiful here today.” Arizona murmured.

“It sure is.” Callie said, staring only at Arizona, which caused the blonde to blush.

“Do you want some champagne before we dig into the food?” Callie inquired.

“Sure.” Arizona replied with a smile.

Callie grabbed the champagne bottle from the basket closest to her.

“I think the glasses are in the other basket. Can you get them for me?” Callie queried.

“Will do, love.”

Arizona went to the other basket and opened it. She stood up quickly with a gasp. Slowly she bent down and picked up the only item in the basket. A small box bearing the name of a jewelry store she had been planning to go to for Callie’s engagement ring.

She opened the box and found a beautiful diamond encrusted ring in the shape of a heart.

“Do you like it?” Callie’s soft voice came from behind Arizona.

Arizona twirled around and found Callie down on one knee. Arizona swallowed hard.

“A year ago today, we started something special. Every day with you, I’m grateful that you didn’t let me keep you at arm’s length. I love you so much Arizona. One thing I will never say about you is that you are my second once in a lifetime. For some reason I just really don’t like that phrase. It makes it seem like what we have isn’t special and it is. You are unique and you are a once in a lifetime kind of love in your own way.”

Tears pooled in Arizona’s eyes but she couldn’t speak yet.

“The reason the ring is in the shape of a heart is because you own my heart. Completely. As a matter of fact, Arizona you are my heart. I can’t wait to start a family with you…to build a life with you. Will you marry me?”

Arizona started nodding her head emphatically. She dropped to her knees and pulled Callie in for a hug. The tears were now falling freely.

“That’s a yes, right Beautiful?” Callie wanted to hear the word.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Arizona chanted over and over again into Callie’s neck.

Callie drew back, took the ring out of the box and placed it on Arizona’s finger.

“Like it belongs.” Callie murmured as she stared at the ring on Arizona’s finger.

“You stole my thunder.” Arizona grumbled as she got her tears under control.

“What do you mean?” Callie asked with a smirk.

Arizona pulled the ring she had been carrying around out of her pocket.

She opened the box and turned to Callie.

“I had planned to ask you to marry me next week on our date…you stole my thunder.” Arizona repeated.

Callie’s eyes were riveted to the ring.

“It’s a flower. A rose in bloom.” Callie said in awe.

“That’s what happened to my heart…and really my life as soon as you entered it. They bloomed. You already know my answer. Now I need to hear yours…will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Callie whispered.

Arizona’s smile was huge as she placed the ring on Callie’s finger.

She pulled Callie in for a searing kiss.

When breathing became an issue, they drew back.

“Callie?”

“Hmmm?”

“Since one basket is empty now, is there any actual food in the other basket?” Arizona probed with a smile.

Callie pushed Arizona onto her back and then climbed on top. She kissed her neck softly and then slowly made her way up to Arizona’s mouth.

“Does it matter?” Callie asked between kisses.

“No.” Arizona husked out.

She continued to kiss her fiancé.

Arizona didn’t realize when she met Callie that they would eventually end up here; she wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, but she was grateful it had.

THE END


End file.
